Keeping Through Pain
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: Based on X2, technically Lily loved JohnPyromore than anything she could think of. When he took of with Magneto, she felt lost, and alone,and deserted. But what happens when she sees him again, three years later? rr, pleaz.
1. Chapter 1

_She sat in her chair, listening, as the entire class received a lecture. _

"_This school has been vandalized. We all know that one of you did this, but who is another issue. No one has come forward, so does anyone have anything to say about this? Or does someone wish to tell me who did it?" the teacher asked. Lily looked over, and saw John looking back. She shook her head slightly, so he could see, and he smiled at her. "I guess not. Well, until we find out who did this, every student in this room shall be placed under close surveillance, and shall receive one week of detention." _

_Lily leaned against the doorframe, and waited for him to come out of the room. He walked out, and she hooked her arm through his._

"_I'm glad you aren't telling," she whispered._

"_I could say the same to you, Lily. Why didn't you rat me out?" he asked, looking at her._

"_Because if I ratted you out, I'd be burying myself. You know that," she said, looking around, making sure that no _

_one was listening. He stopped them, right outside the next class._

"_Thanks." She nodded, and let go off his arm. They walked in, and sat down on opposite sides of the room. She dropped into her chair, and looked over at Bobby._

"_What's going on between you and John?" he asked, opening his book._

"_Nothing. We were just talking about that vandalism that happened the other night. What exactly happened?" she asked, looking at him. He shrugged._

"_I don't know…" The door opened, and she watched Scott walk in. Her hand went up as the bell rang._

"_Uh, yes, Lily?" he asked. _

"_I was wondering: what exactly happened?"_

"_About that vandalism, you mean?" She nodded. He sighed, and waved his hand. "Come on, I'll show all of you what happened." As the class got up, and started out the door, Lily stood back, and waited for John. He stepped up beside her, in his leather jacket, and took her hand._

"_Why'd you ask?"'_

"_You think I wanna learn today? Cause, I didn't think you did, and I know I didn't." He placed his hand on her back, and smiled._

"_I knew you were nearly a genius for a reason." She giggled, and stopped with the rest of the class, to see the vandalism. It wasn't until then did she realize what John had done after she'd walked away. Scott pointed to the writing on the wall, and looked at the class._

"_Someone did this last night, while everyone else was in bed." Lily stopped for a minute, to see what had been written, with and without her._

_**The X-men students are the ones who chose to cheat. The ones who have chosen to lie, and steal from the teachers, and injure each other, for fun, excitement, and to fulfill their own sick needs. BAN THEM ALL FROM EVERY ROOM IN THE BUILDING!**_

_**There is a war coming—and the mutants will be the first to go.**_

_Lily leaned over to John, and looked at him._

"_Why did you add that?" she whispered, looking around. He shook his head, confused, just like her._

"_I didn't add that, Lily. Remember? You walked away-I ran after you in a matter of seconds. There was no way I could have written that." Lily looked up at him, still unsure. The class had begun to leave, to go back to the classroom. Lily started after them, but John pulled her back, and looked down at her. _

"_What? We need to get back to class…" He leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened, and she pushed him back. _

"_What?" he asked. _

"_We have to get back to class," she said, turning away._

"_You…you do believe me, right, Lily?" he asked, grabbing her hand. _

"_Mmm-hmm," she muttered, biting her lip. She wasn't sure whether or not she believed him. He let go, confused, as she walked into the building._

_Lily sat up in the middle of the night. Her hair was up in a very messy ponytail, yet much of her hair was now hanging about her face, as she breathed heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead. She'd been having a nightmare, and pulled herself off the bed, slid into her slippers, and raced out of the room, fixing her ponytail. She hurried down the hall, to the boys' room, and quietly opened the door. John's bed was three from wall on her right side, and she slid over, rolling him onto his back. He sighed, and rolled back onto his side, as she smiled, taking a deep, relaxing breath, and dropping into a chair near his bed. After a couple minutes, he rolled back over, and opened his eyes. As she came into focus, he jumped, surprised._

"_What are you doing here?" he whispered._

"_I had a nightmare about you…and I got worried…" He yawned, and looked at her, placing a hand under his head._

"_Surprising…thought you didn' care, after the way you acted during class…" She sighed, and looked at her hands._

"_I'm sorry, but…hey, you did this to me once, too, you know…" she whispered. He looked at her funny. "Remember? Someone wrote something degrading on the wall about you, and you thought it was me because I had been there?" He sighed, and nodded._

"_Gotcha. Come on, let's get you back into your own room," he said, pulling the covers back and standing up. He stood in a tank top and boxers, putting an arm around her waist, and headed out the door. It was dark, and very quiet in the hall, so, when they stopped at her door, he paused quietly, pulling her close to him. _

"_I'll see you in the morning," she said, trying to pull back, to go to bed. He held her there, against the wall, smiling. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_Kiss?" he asked. She smiled, and leaned over, pressing her lips against his._

"_Fine. Can I go to bed now?" He shook his head, and kissed her again. She pushed him back._

"_What?"_

"_You were the one who said I should get to my own room," she said, smirking, and turned away, walking into her room. _

_Lily pulled her pack over her shoulder, and headed down the hall, to Physics. Bobby jogged up behind her, and pushed against her shoulders._

"_Boo!" he exclaimed. She jumped, spinning around. He was laughing, and she smiled._

"_Hey, Bobby…"_

"_You alright?" he asked, his laughter fading._

"_Yea. I just wish I could sleep in today. I'm so tired." He nodded._

"_Know what you mean. I'm tired, too. Didn't get to sleep until, like, two this morning." _

"_Why so late?"_

"_I don't know. I guess I had an insomnia attack or something." She nodded, and they headed down the hall. She stumbled over her shoelace, and dropped her books, looking down. _

"_Ugh…I'll meet you in there, alright?" He nodded, and continued off, as she dropped down, tying her shoe. As she reached out for her papers, scattered from where she was to the wall, she saw someone else squat down, and help her pick up her things. She looked up, and faintly smiled at John. He paused, holding her Physics book in his hand, leaned over, and kissed her. _

"_Are you alright this morning?" he asked quietly, as some kids raced by, hurrying to class. _

"_I'm fine…" She pushed all her things together, placing her papers in her folder, and taking her book from John. She glanced up. "Thanks," she said, gave him a peck on the lips, and stood up. _

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive…" She headed down a few steps, placing her hand on the doorknob, but paused. Lily looked back at John. _

"_Are you coming?" He smiled, and walked over, sliding in ahead of her. _

_John sat, Indian style, on his bed that afternoon, after classes, going thru a folder he had filled with homework._

"_Did it, didn't do it, did it…Didn't know I had it," he muttered, filing thru the papers. He saw someone sit down in front of him, and looked up to see Lily's face looking back at him. "What's up?" he asked, closing the folder, and putting it away._

"_I wanna know if you think I'm mad at you…"_

"_Why would I think that? What did I do?" he asked questioningly. She laughed._

"_You didn't do anything. But you seemed distant today, and I was just wondering."_

"_I'm fine, Lily. Really." She nodded, and lowered her head. _

"_John?" _

"_Hm?"_

"_You're being honest when you tell me you didn't write that, right?" He took her hands._

"_Of course. Why would I say something like that about my own kind…and my girlfriend?" he asked quietly. She lifted her head._

"_I don't know…" she muttered. Leaning over, Lily pressed her lips against his. He pulled her down on the bed, and rolled over, so he was laying on her, kissing her still. _

_She ran her fingers over his cheeks, and smiled as he pushed himself up for a second to run his fingers thru his hair. A small giggle escaped her lips as he leaned back down, kissing her again. The door opened, and he sat up, his fingers combing his hair back. She pushed herself up, lowering her head, and shaking her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. The boy who'd entered the room paused, and looked over at them. Lily smiled, and threw her hand in the air in a wave._

"_Hey, David…" David just nodded, picked up a book from his bed, and walked back out. She then turned, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "John?" _

"_Hm?" he asked, lifting his eyes to hers._

"_I love you…" He took her hands, smiling, and kissed her quickly._

"_Love you too…" Lily stood up, letting his hands fall, and started for the door. _

"_I'll see you later, alright? I have to go do my homework," she said. He smiled, and she smiled back. Lily pushed open the door. . . . . . . _

and walked outside, jamming her hands deep into her pockets. She lifted her eyes to the sky, watching the clouds gather over the building, threatening rain, but not letting it go. Sighing, she dropped her eyes, and looked at her long jacket, hanging down around her feet. She always wore it out now, to cover her feet and hide the fact that they sometimes _really_ didn't seem to touch the ground. They hovered a few inches above, and only people who really looked at them would have noticed…but she didn't want to take the chance, since today she was hovering, and she felt badly enough already. Lily turned her head, and looked at the younger kids behind her.

"Come along, then…" she said, and they followed her to the gate, umbrellas in theirs hands, in case it began to rain. Lily and Rogue led the students, while Bobby and David brought up the rear. Lily placed her hands against the gate, took a breath, and pushed it open, motioning for the children to hurry up.

"So, Lily, where to first? The park or the museum?" she asked. Lily shoved the gate closed, and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Museum. Ororo said only there if it looked like rain." A couple kids whined, but Lily and Rogue made a few faces, making them laugh, and led them downtown to the museum.

She hung up her coat, shaking the rainwater from her hair, and turned to see Scott walking up.

"How was the field trip?" he asked, emotionless. She reached out, and touched his arm.

"Scott, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. Jean wouldn't want you to be sad forever. I mean, it _has _been three years…" He nodded.

"I know, but still…" He shook his head. "So, what are your plans for Christmas break?" he asked, changing the subject. She sighed, and reached up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm actually going with Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, David, and…Loren up to Canada. Just a little road trip." Scott had paused, looking at her thru his sunglasses. "Scott, we'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen. I promise." He nodded.

"Alright. Does the professor know you'll be gone?"

"Already talked to him. I think we did that…last week. Don't remember. But I have to finish packing. We leave in the morning…" He reached out, and hugged her.

"If I don't see you before you leave, Merry Christmas," he said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Scott…" He turned, walking away, shaking his head, as Lily headed to her room, to finish packing. Rogue, Jubilee, and Loren walked in, laughing.

"Heya, Lily! You ready, yet?" Rogue asked.

"Almost. Just need a few more things…" She paused, looking at the only picture she had on her dresser. It was of her and John, the only one she had, and a cut out photo of her father beside her. She had leapt up on John's back during a picnic one day, and was laughing so hard tears were falling from her face. He was laughing, too, and his eyes were looking back towards her. Her father's photo stood on the other side, his arms outstretched, like he was holding her. The photo that had come from was one of him holding her up in a tree in their backyard when she was young. She made a copy, cut it, and placed it with this picture in the frame. Shaking her head, she knocked a single tear to her dresser, carefully setting the photo on top of all her clothes. "I'm so totally ready."


	2. Chapter 2

The car rumbled back thru the gates quickly, and three girls and two boys piled out, leaving Lily to climb out last, carefully, with a woman in her arms.  
  
"Bobby, get the door." He ran ahead, pulling open the front doors, letting her in. David and Jubilee ran ahead, getting anything else in Lily's way, as Bobby, Rogue, and Loren ran to find Xavier.  
  
Jubilee and David watched the door to the medical lab as Lily laid the woman down, and pushed the limp, damp hair from her face.  
  
"I cannot believe we found you, Jean.You are alive, you have to open your eyes." she whispered. She walked down, and placed her hands on either side of her left shin, pressing a bit. It was a broken bone, as far as Lily could tell, so she pulled off the splint, and reapplied it, as Bobby, Rogue, Loren, and Xavier came into the room.  
  
"Where did you find her?" he asked. Lily dug her toe into the ground as she bowed her head. Xavier looked up. "You went to Alkali Lake, Lily? I thought it was specified you could not go there," he said. She dropped her hands.  
  
"Yes, but sir, I felt something! I knew something was there, something was still alive, and I had to find it."  
  
"But how could she still be alive? It's been three years." he muttered. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Well.alright, fine! I lied! She wasn't breathing. But.it wasn't much. It was an electrical charge, that was all it took to shock her back into life. The cold snow and the nearly frozen water slush helped keep her, so." she trailed off, shrugging. Xavier rolled to Jean's body, as her chest lifted up and down each time she breathed. Lily looked down at Jean, as well. "Should I go get Scott?" she asked. Jean's lips parted, and she moaned, opening her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Lily raced from the room, out of the basement, and up into a classroom, filled with children getting help from Scott. He looked up from the board.  
  
"Lily? Didn't you go on a road trip?" he asked. She waved her hand.  
  
"Come, quick!" she cried. Scott set the chalk down.  
  
"Uh.kids.stay here." He followed Lily back down to the lab, and skidded to a halt in seeing a pale Jean on the table, sitting up, looking around. "Jean." he breathed. She looked over, and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Scott," she said, and the two of them shared a long embrace. Lily hung back, leaning against the doorframe, digging her toe into the ground again.  
  
She had slipped away from them, not wanting to be around Scott and Jean when they were hugging and kissing and being a couple. Her heart had broken over her own relationship, and had yet to fully mend, so she just wanted to be alone when couples were around her. She pushed open the door to her room, sighing, and dropped down onto her bed. Lily placed her head against the pillow, closing her eyes. All she could think of was John. It was all she ever thought about anymore when she laid down. His eyes, his face, his smile, his laugh.everything about him that made her smile. She reached out, without realizing it, and opened her drawer, pulling out a square, silver lighter. Lily brought it close to her face, and pressed it against her red cheek. She felt really warm, nearly hot, and she had been feeling like that all morning.  
  
Lily laid in bed, covers at her feet, for an hour. Finally thinking something may be wrong with her, she replaced the lighter in her drawer, and headed down to the lab, to see if Jean was there. She was, and she was tending to her leg.  
  
"Je.Uh.Ms. Grey?" she asked carefully, forgetting she had married Scott. Jean smiled.  
  
"It's actually Mrs. Summers, Lily, remember? But.call me Jean. What do you need?" she asked. Scott sat, silent, smiling, in the corner.  
  
"I was wondering if you could take my temperature." she said. Jean waved her over, and turned her head.  
  
"Scott? Can you bring me that thermometer? It's in the drawer, right there," she said, pointing. Scott brought her an ear thermometer. "Alright, hang on, Lily." She placed her hand against her forehead, first, and shook it off. "Your very warm." She placed the thermometer in Lily's ear, and waited until it beeped. Pulling it out, she looked somewhat confused.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well.it says your temp is ninety-five point nine, but you don't feel cool, you feel warm.well.run some cool water on a cloth, and lay down with it on your forehead for a while. Maybe take a nap. Come back down when you get up again, if you still feel hot." Lily nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Jean." She turned, and headed up the steps.  
  
She walked into the hallway, bumping into Rogue and Bobby.  
  
"Hi, guys."  
  
"Hey, Lily! We were just looking for you." Bobby said.  
  
"What's up?" she asked slowly, pressing her cold fingertips against her hot forehead.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to lunch with me, Rogue, Jubilee, and David." Lily sighed, shaking her head, and continued to walk.  
  
"No, thanks, Bobby. I'm not feeling to hot right now, so I'm just gonna go get a glass of water and lay down," she said, and walked off. Rogue looked at Bobby, tugging on his arm.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You know she's still sensitive about going out with couples..without John." He bit his lip.  
  
"Oh.right.oops.But.she went on the trip with us.for the entire three days we were gone."  
  
"Because she had Loren to talk to when I was with you and David was with Jubilee." He sighed, nodding.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot." She sighed.  
  
"Don't apologize to me.But apologize to her later. When she's feeling better." Bobby nodded, and he and Rogue continued off, to find Jubilee and David. Lily leaned against the wall, hands pressed against her face, listening to them. She let out a shaky sigh, pulled back her hands, revealing red eyes, and tearstained palms. Turning, she walked into the kitchen, to find a cloth. Dropping onto her knees, she pulled open a cupboard, and stuck her head in, looking around. Nothing. Sliding over and closing the door, she opened another one, and bent inside, to see. She pulled her head out, but ducked it down as she heard two girls pass by, talking.  
  
"She is such a baby," one girl said.  
  
"Aw, give the girl a break, Ami. I mean, he did leave her here without a goodbye. It isn't Lily's fault John's such a jerk."  
  
"Well.so what, Jen? Just because he left her doesn't mean she needs to be so sensitive about couples. It's been three years already. Lily needs to move on, get over it." Ami continued. Lily lowered her head into her hands, listening to them.  
  
"Ami, leave her alone. John was a bastard, everyone knew it. But no one knew why she loved him so much.  
  
"He just walked out on her, like he did everyone else!" Ami exclaimed  
  
"Yea, but with Magneto?"  
  
"He didn't leave because he loves Magneto. He left for some other reason I don't think Xavier is telling us." Ami and Jen walked out of earshot, but Lily didn't move. She stayed on her knees, on the floor, leaning against the cupboards, crying again.  
  
She sat there for a little while, butt against the cool tiles on the floor, back against the cabinets, hands pressed against her eyes. Tears leaked out of them, and she finally shook her head, throwing them away, and wiped her hands on her jeans. She stood, pulling open another cupboard. Lily was still trying to figure out where they hid the clothes. She pulled open only one more cupboard, and found them, stacked neatly, right in front of her. Giggling slightly at herself, she picked up two, and walked over to the sink. She bent down, first, turning the water on and running it warm. Lily proceeded to splash water on her face, hoping she'd feel a bit better.  
  
"Lily?" a voice asked. She cocked her head at an angle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You feeling any better?" they asked. She wiped her eyes off, and looked over at Bobby in the doorway.  
  
"No."  
  
"I just wanted to apologize.about asking you to come to lunch before.I guess I forgot that you're still sensitive about."She waved her hand, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Bobby.I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm still just.It was exactly three years ago today that he left." Bobby nodded.  
  
"I know. Exactly three. And we manage to bring Jean home today, too."  
  
"But that's not as creepy. We found her two days ago.well.a day and a half." He smiled.  
  
"Yea.well.you want me to bring you something back?" he asked.  
  
"Nah. Thanks, though, Bobby." He nodded.  
  
"No problem. Feel better!" he called, walking away.  
  
"Thanks!" She lifted the cloth back up from the counter, and wiped her face off, but rinsed it again, to see if she could pull anything off it. Lily wiped her face, and turned, to toss the cloth into the hamper.  
  
Turning back, Lily gathered the dry cloth into her hands, which seemed a bit paler than normal. Shrugging, she flipped the water back on, letting it run for a minute so it cooled down. After soaking the cloth in the water, and ringing it out, she dropped it against the counter, let the water continue to run, and pulled a glass from another cupboard. She walked back to the sink, holding it under the faucet, filling it up. Lily turned the water off, tilted the glass at her lips, and felt it slide down her throat. It felt good to her, and she downed the entire glass before rinsing it out, and setting it in the drainer. Sighing, she lifted the cloth, rung it out again, just incase, and pushed a corner against her forehead. It felt nice. She set it down again, and turned around, looking at the floor. She only just realized that her ring was missing. Lily always wore a band around her middle finger, a silver band with a very intricate design on it in gold. Smiling to herself, she dropped down, picking it up off the floor by the cupboard. She turned back around, walking over to the counter to get the cloth, when she heard a voice from the door.  
  
"What is this? Lily Simon, sick? Lily Simon never gets sick!" he exclaimed. She shook her head.  
  
"Yea, well, who asked you." She let her sentence falter and fail as she turned to see the face in the doorway. He smiled at her, arms crossed over his chest. She noticed that, in one hand, he held a lighter, while the other just pressed against his arm.  
  
"Oh my god.John?" she whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled.  
  
"Yeah. It's me, Lily.." She placed her hands over her mouth, in a gasp. A smile spread across her face as she ran across the kitchen, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"John? Oh, God, you came back!" she cried. He put his arms around her waist, spinning her around.  
  
"Yea, course I came back. Couldn't just leave you here." She jumped down, pushing him back.  
  
"Well, obviously you could, or you wouldn't have left in the first place," she said, knitting her eyebrows together. He shook his head.  
  
"Couldn't leave you here forever, Lily. It just took a me a while to get back." She shook her head, and threw her arms around him again.  
  
"God, I missed you.I missed you so much." she whispered, closing her eyes, pressing her cheek against his. He pulled back, and kissed her, quickly.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Are you here.to stay?" she asked, unsure. He hesitated, and she lowered her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to stay. I'm not planning on leavin' anytime soon, anyway." She giggled, and took his hand.  
  
"Come on.let's walk." She hooked her arm thru his, retaking his hand in hers, and smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Lily.especially since I didn't see you the day I left."  
  
"I know.Because I got shot with one of those.taser things." she said, motioning to her neck.  
  
"Kinda worried me, when I didn't know where you were, and Bobby told me you got taken away by Stryker's guys." She nodded.  
  
"Worried me when I woke up and didn't know where you were.but felt you were gone." He leaned down, kissing her forehead, as they headed outside. "Does Xavier know you're here?" He shrugged.  
  
"Probably. He can read minds, remember?" he asked. "Come on.let's get some lunch." Giggling, Lily and John walked out of the gates, and headed into town, to meet up with Bobby, Rogue, David, and Jubilee.  
  
She covered her mouth, turning away from John, as she sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." he muttered. She nodded, and swiped her hand against her leg.  
  
"Thanks." Glancing in the window of the restaurant they were walking by, she tugged his arm, and looked up. "In here." she said, nodding. He tugged his hat down, and adjusted his sunglasses so they covered a good portion of his face. She couldn't even really tell it was him at the moment. They walked inside, and she waved to Rogue.  
  
"Hey, Lily! I thought you weren't feeling good."  
  
"Got better. Mind if we join you?" she asked, looking up at John for a second.  
  
"Uh.no.not at all." Bobby said, pointing to the seats across from them. Jubilee and David slid around the curved booth, letting them in on the end. John sat on the outside, across from Bobby, and dropped his hands against the table. He pointed. "And.who's this?" he asked. Lily looked up, eyes wide with innocence and slight confusion, and looked over at John.  
  
"Oh! Sorry.This is my friend." She reached up, smiling at him, and pulled the hat off his head and the glasses off his face. "John." Bobby jerked his head back in surprise, Rogue and Jubilee gasped, and David just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When did you get back?" Bobby asked.  
  
"About an hour ago." Bobby reached up, scratching his head.  
  
"Why did you come back?" David suddenly asked. John and Lily turned, to see if he was serious. He wasn't smiling, but was slightly frowning. John put his arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"Because of Lily. Is that alright?" he asked, with a tone in his voice like he was calling David out.  
  
"John, please. Don't fight. You just came back, I don't want you to fight." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, its not as if he has his lighter to help him. Otherwise he'd be flicking that thing around." John reached into his pocket, and pulled out his silver shark lighter.  
  
"Happy now that I took it out?" he asked, nearly slamming it on the table by Lily's plate. She flinched, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Please, don't fight." she said softly. He raised his hand in the air.  
  
"I'm not fighting. If he wants to fight, fine, he can fight with himself." John stood up. "Great to see you guys again, come on Lily, let's go." She shook her head, standing up.  
  
"Alright.sorry, guys," she said, looking back.  
  
"It's alright," Rogue said, and watched them walk outside, John stepping back to snatch his lighter from the table.  
  
Lily jammed her hands into her pockets, and walked back to the school with John, silent. They entered the gates, and stopped. John looked down at her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Lily, but David has always been a dick," he said. Lily sighed, and stuck out her hand. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Give me your lighter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to do anything stupid," she said. He dug around in his pocket for a minute, and yanked it out, dropping it into her palm.  
  
"I can't believe he's back," a voice said. Lily looked up, and turned, dropping the lighter into her pocket. Ami and Jen had walked to the gate, not noticing John and Lily, to talk to Bobby, David, Rogue, and Jubilee. They turned their heads, and gave a little wink at Lily. She turned away.  
  
"I hate Ami." Lily muttered. John lifted her head.  
  
"Why?" She looked up.  
  
"Because she hates you.and the fact that I love you so much. She's just a bitch." John shook his head.  
  
"Don't fight, Lily," he said, mockingly. She glared at him.  
  
"This is different. I haven't been gone for three years. I've had to hear it every day since you left. Don't tell me not to fight." He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her.  
  
"I love it when you're angry," he said. She giggled, and hooked her arm thru his. The small group by the gate had already gone inside, so they headed in. David walked back out, though, and nodded towards the two.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shit." Lily muttered.  
  
"What, David?" John asked.  
  
"Just thought I'd tell you and your little bitchy girlfriend that Xavier wants to see you," he said, and started to turn way.  
  
"What did you just say?" John asked. Lily lowered her arms, jaw dropped, surprised.  
  
"You heard me. Your dumbass, bitchy girlfriend and you have to go see Xavier." John nodded, looking calm.  
  
"That's what I thought." He paused for only a second, then swung his arm back, and slammed it, hard, into David's jaw. David stumbled back, surprised, but threw a punch right back at John. They began to fight, and Lily stepped back.  
  
"Guys, stop it!" They continued to swing their fists, and John finally hit David hard enough to land him on the ground. He dropped down, and started beating him up again. "John, stop!" He didn't hear her. He kept fighting. She felt the tears on her cheeks as she continued to cry out, praying he'd stop. But he didn't. He kept fighting. She kept crying. Finally she turned, placing her hands against her face, and ran inside, not wanting to see it anymore.  
  
She walked down the hall, and opened the door, peeking inside.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Come on in, Lily." She stepped in, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"David said you wanted to see me."  
  
"And John.why did he start fighting?" Xavier asked, turning around.  
  
"David called me a dumbass bitch." Xavier nodded.  
  
"That will not stand.." The door opened, and the two bruised boys stumbled inside, with Logan behind them.  
  
"Thought you'd wanna handle this," he said, nodding to Lily and Xavier, and walked out. The guys walked over, and sat down, in front of Xavier, as though they knew what was coming.  
  
"Why were you fighting when you knew you'd get in trouble?" he asked, looking at them. David jerked his thumb towards John.  
  
"He started it."  
  
"And finished it," he said, cracking his knuckles. Xavier shook his head.  
  
"Logan finished it, John, don't get so full of yourself. David, you get a month of detention for calling Lily a name and fighting with John. John, you get a week detention for starting the fight. David, you may go." David stood up, rubbing his arm, and walked out the door. Lily sat down, and didn't look at John.  
  
"What was it you needed to see us about?" she asked. He crossed his hands on his desk, and cleared his throat.  
  
"It was more like what I needed to speak to John about.but I thought that, since you, too, were involved, I should bring you here." She lowered her head, knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh.that," she muttered. Xavier nodded, but John just kind of looked over at her, slightly confused.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Xavier met Lily's eyes over the desk.  
  
Do you want to tell him, Lily? Or would you rather I did? he thought to her.  
  
I think.I should tell him. If he gets mad, it would be at me, not you.this may be best. Xavier nodded, and Lily pushed her chair over a bit, closer to John's, and took his hands.  
  
"Uh, John.listen." She paused for a second, trying to think. "Do you remember.a week or two before you left.when someone wrote those things on the school wall?" she asked slowly. He thought for a second, and nodded.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I told Professor Xavier that you and I wrote the stuff about banning the students.but that we weren't even around when the other thing was written." John slightly widened his eyes. "He said that he couldn't punish you because you weren't here, but I got a two day detention for it."  
  
"That's why your have a week of detention, John. Three days for fighting, two days for the vandalism." John lowered his head, and then looked up at them.  
  
"Alright." he said, and stood up. "Can I go?" Xavier nodded. He walked out of the room, leaving Lily behind, slightly confused. She stood, and ran after him.  
  
"John?" she asked. He turned his head slightly to see her run up, but didn't stop. John turned his attention back to walking, and basically ignored her. She ran in front of him, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"John, are you mad at me?"  
  
"Of course I am. You said you'd never tell."  
  
"I never thought you'd get mad at me because I let him know that we wrote it in the middle of the night. We were tired, John, and we were mad. He understands that. Otherwise, you'd be sitting in detention for about a month, as well. I'm sorry." she said. He shook his head.  
  
"You told me that you wouldn't tell them we did it because you'd be burying yourself, and you wouldn't ever do that."  
  
"Yes, but you left me here alone, so I hadn't any choice. I didn't want this to be laying on my shoulders anymore, especially since it was just me. You know how I am about having to deal with shit like this alone.I can't do it. I mean, come on, I wanted to have a nervous breakdown not long after you took off." He looked at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You left, and a week later, my father died. I was dealing with that for nearly a year. Every day I'd pray you'd come back, so I wouldn't be alone anymore. I had to listen to my mom's cries over the phone, and her yelling at my little brother when he giggled about something funny he heard on the radio, or on the TV. She didn't want anyone to be happy if she was upset. And she managed to get it to work for me. I hated you so much when you left because you didn't have to grieve over your dead father, do homework, go to detention, and help out the little students who are new here. I hated you so much, but I wish I could have hated you more than I loved you." Her hands flew up to her face, and she placed her palms against her eyes. "I just wish you'd have come back sooner." she muttered. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me for telling him.but I had to get something off my chest." she said, slowly, stumbling over what words she wanted. She lowered her head again, and sighed. John reached out, lifting her chin. As Lily looked up, John leaned over and pressed his lips against her, knocking her back into the wall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily and John stopped at her door, and he slid his arms around her shoulders, looking over her head into the room, kissing the back of her head once.  
  
"You gonna come in with me?" she asked. He shrugged, and glanced at her cheek.  
  
"I don't know.what do you think?"  
  
"I don't care," she said, and headed into her room. He followed her, and she dropped onto her bed, sighing. He sat beside her, and pressed his lips against her neck. She smiled. "John." she muttered, turning her head, stopping him. He looked up.  
  
"What?" he asked, and his eyes moved to her nightstand, and paused. She turned her head, and saw the picture of the two of them she had. "I didn't know you had this." he said, picking it up.  
  
"Wait.your dad wasn't there.was he?" he asked, looking at her. She giggled.  
  
"No, silly. That was just one of the pictures I had of him, and I cut it out, and placed it here, because it just seemed like it belonged, you know?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"I had fun that day."  
  
"I know.so did I." she said. Taking the picture back, she set it on her nightstand, and reached up, placing her hand against his cheek. "I missed you so much," she said softly. She leaned over, and kissed him, pulling him back with her on the bed. He ran his hands over her cheeks as he took her hands, and lifted his head up. She looked up at him, and took a deep breath. "I love you, Pyro."  
  
"Love you too." he said softly, and kissed her again. They rolled over, and she sat on his waist, and pulled herself back up. Looking down, she ran her fingers over his chest, and unbuttoned his shirt, looking him in the eyes. He pulled himself up, and kissed her as she pushed his shirt off, to the pillow. His fingers gripped her shirt, yanking it over her head, and pressed his lips against hers again, running his hands over her back. He still held her shirt in his grasp, and her fingers fell to his waist. They fumbled against the belt of his jeans.and she suddenly cried out, pulling away and falling back. "What?" he asked. She looked down at her side, which had a hand mark burned against her skin. Lily lifted her eyes, and watched his hand open, dropping the burnt remains of her shirt to the floor.  
  
"What.the hell.was that?" she asked quietly, looking up at him, confused. He pulled himself up to his knees, unsure. Reaching behind him, he lifted up his shirt and threw it over her shoulders. She slid her arms thru it, but avoided the touch of his hands. He reached out, to touch her cheek, but she jerked back, eyes still confused.  
  
"Lily.why won't you let me touch you?" he asked.  
  
"You burned me.but.how.?" she asked. They looked down at his hands, and she cautiously reached out, taking them. "You didn't do that on purpose.did you?"  
  
"Of course not," he whispered, pulling her close to him. She slid her hands onto his shoulders, and sighed.  
  
"Well, you know it's David's fault. He didn't have to start fighting.Oh! Hi." Rogue said, smiling. Lily looked over from John's shoulder, and looked away. "Don't worry.I'm just grabbing my jacket." she said, picked up the coat from her bed, and hurried out with Jubilee. Lily pulled back, and looked at John for a moment, before dropping her feet to the floor and pulling open her dresser.  
  
"What are you doin?" he asked, keeping his hand against her back. She glanced over.  
  
"Putting on another shirt.perhaps one you won't burn." she replied, smiling a little. She tossed him the one he'd been wearing, and dropped hers over her head. Lily pulled him up, and walked out of the room, sliding her jacket on, and headed down the hall.  
  
"Wait, wait." She stopped as the doors closed and a wind began to blow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. She turned, and pointed to the trees.  
  
"Haven't been in there since you left, so I thought we'd go on in." she said, and smiled. "Is that alright?" He smiled, and slid his arm around her shoulder as they headed into the trees.  
  
She looked up, and placed her hand against one of the trees.  
  
"Do you remember this one?" she asked, dropping another hand against his shoulder. He lifted his head, and looked up at it.  
  
"Of course.this is the tree where we first met." She nodded, tightened her hands around one of the branches, and began to pull herself up, climbing towards the top. John followed. Lily arrived at a branch, high up, and slapped her foot against it. "That the branch?"  
  
"Yep.the only one on this whole tree that's been frozen, dried out, frozen, dried out, and continued to stay attached, solid as a rock, for as long as anyone can remember. Come on." she said, climbing out on it.  
  
"Be careful, Lily." She giggled, and steadied herself as she walked out on it, and looked down, over the small pool, and the wall of the school. He carefully followed her, and slid his hands around her waist.  
  
"Things seem smaller up here.don't they?" she asked, leaning back against him, touching his hands.  
  
"Yea, they do." He kissed her neck lightly, and pulled away, walking back.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting hungry, so I thought I'd head inside, grab some lunch." He caught his foot in a knot on the branch, and stumbled into the trunk. But in the process, he slammed his feet hard into the branch, shaking it. Lily cried out as she fell backwards, off the branch. John spun about. "Lily!" She felt the tear on her face as her breath caught in her throat and she slammed into the ground.  
  
John walked on up the steps, hands dug into his pockets, as Lily laid unconscious in the lab. Jean was watching over her, waiting for her to wake up. The kids had taken a field trip, leaving him alone in the school with Lily, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Bobby. He slumped past whatever students were left behind, and pushed open his door, walking into the room, and laid down on his bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Lily widened her eyes, and looked up at Jean.  
  
"Good to see you awake, Lily."  
  
"What happened? Did anything break?"  
  
"On you? Nope. Just a slight bruising on your back, from hitting the ground.by accident."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bobby had been playing with Rogue, and iced the ground up for her to slide on, and when he saw you falling, he tried to pull it back. Logan ran out to catch you, and as you landed in his arms, he slipped, and you hit the ice." Lily nodded, and pushed herself up.  
  
"Can I go lay down?"  
  
"Yep. John thought that would be best, too.he's laying down as well." Lily nodded, and dropped her feet to the floor, walking out of the lab and into the elevator.  
  
She dug her hands into her pockets, and sighed, walking down the hall, and pushed open the door.  
  
"John?" she asked. He looked over, and smiled. He'd stood up, and pulled out a suitcase. John was folding up his clothes, placing them inside.  
  
"Hey.how are you feeling?" he asked, dropping a pair of pants into the suitcase.  
  
"Uh.fine.just a little bruise on my back.John?"  
  
"Hm?" he asked. She walked over, and sat down beside the suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Packing."  
  
"Why? You goin' somewhere?" He paused, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yea.I'm.movin' to Nevada." She looked up at him.  
  
"But you hate Nevada.Your parents live there." He shook his head.  
  
"I know.but I only hate Carson City. Anywhere else is fine." She looked up at him.  
  
"You're leaving me again."  
  
"No.I want you to come with." She looked up.  
  
"John, I can't leave here.This is my home," she said, standing. John scoffed.  
  
"This is not a home, Lily.this is a school.it's a prison."  
  
"If it's a prison, then why did you come back?" she asked him. Lily placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because I came to get you." She shook her head.  
  
"John, I'm not leaving my friends, my home.This may just be a school or a prison to you, but this is my home. I don't have a family. My mother left me here when I was eight, you think I'm going to have a normal home?" she asked. She lowered her hands from near her face, and looked at him.  
  
"This has been my home for nearly eleven years. I'm not going to leave until I'm done learning."  
  
"Lily, according to you, people never stop learning. You'll never leave this building."  
  
"What does it matter to you, John? You've always hated being here, even when you were with me."  
  
"Yes, Lily, but don't you remember? We used to talk about leaving one day, just picking up during the night and going somewhere, anywhere else."  
  
"John! It was three years ago! Since then, I've been able to step back a little and take perspective. Not much but.There were a few people here who were distraught when you took off.not counting me. When I thought about it, if I left, that number would be at least doubled.I love it here, John. I love these people. I couldn't leave them, you know this. You know me. I can't leave something I love. I don't want to leave, but I don't want you to leave, either."  
  
"Then what do you want, Lily?" he asked, dropping the last piece of clothing into his suitcase. She dug her hands into her pockets, and pulled out a fist, glancing down at a slight glint that came from her hand as she held it at an angle to the window.  
  
"I want you to stay.at least a year."  
  
"But I want you to leave with me.now."  
  
"Then we can't compromise, can we? I'm sorry John. I love you.but.If you aren't willing to stick around at least one more year.then I'm going to say goodbye to you now." She tugged at her thumb, removing the thick silver band she wore there, that bore an "A" licked in flames, and jamming it into her fist. Lily stuck out her hand, and turned it over, as it hovered over the suitcase.  
  
"Bye, John," she said, and opened her hand. As the objects within her fist fell against the clothes, she turned, and rushed from the room, her hands up against her face. John looked down, to see what she'd put in the suitcase. It was the ring he'd given her only three months after they'd started dating, and the silver lighter he'd given her only three weeks before he'd taken off, for her birthday. 


	5. Chapter 5

The students rushed about the halls, hurrying to make it to their next class without being late. Some giggled, some spoke in hushed whispers, and not one of them noticed a broken Lily darting between them to her room. She slammed her door, and dropped to her bed, driving her face into her pillow so she didn't have to see anyone who walked in, or hear them. She could tell that the door opened, but ignored the nearly inaudible voices that came and went.  
  
John stood near the gate, one foot up on his suitcase, thinking. The door opened, and Logan walked out.  
  
"Pyro? Hey, I wanna talk to you." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Have fun with Magneto?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"More than what you have with Lily?" John pushed off the wall.  
  
"Shit, man, don't start. I gave her the option of coming with me, and she said no."  
  
"She said no because she wants you to stay here, so she can finish her last year. Do you know how hard she's worked for people to at least respect some of the things she does? You don't, because you left too soon."  
  
"Logan, dude, back off. I already talked to her about this."  
  
"Yea, but did you listen?" he asked, looking at John. John looked back, and paused, slightly confused.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"That's what I thought. Just thought I'd come out let you know. Have fun in Nevada," he said, turned, and headed back inside.  
  
Lily sat down in the classroom, which was empty except for a student across the room, a girl. She stood, and headed over.  
  
"Hey, Lily." the girl said. She looked up.  
  
"Hey, Melissa." she said, softly. Her voice had lost its emphasis, its strength. It was flat, and broken. Melissa looked at her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked. Lily shrugged.  
  
"John's leaving again. Going to Nevada, supposedly, this time. But he wanted me to come with him.."  
  
"Why don't you go?"  
  
"I want to stay here, finish my last year. But he just didn't want to stay anymore. He told me this was a prison, not a home.But he didn't get thrown in here when he was young, without any say, without any knowledge of what was going on. He was at least ten before he showed up. I've been here nearly twelve years. I just couldn't leave yet. So.if I still love him in a year, I'll go to Nevada and find him, but.I'm not sure anymore." Her eyes dropped to the pen in her hand, that she'd been tapping rhythmically since she sat down, nearly fifteen minutes ago. Shrugging, she looked up as students began to flood into the room, followed by Storm.  
  
"Alright, guys, settle down. It's time for class," she said as the bell rang. Lily pulled open her notebook, and rested her chin in her hand. Storm lifted her chalk, and began to write on the board. Lily took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment, hoping the pain in her temple would go away.  
  
John took a breath, himself, and started out of the gate.  
  
"If she wants to be with me, she'll come find me," he muttered. "I'll write her when I get settled, anyway. She won't have much searching to do." John began down the sidewalk, carrying his suitcase in his left hand. He ran his fingers thru his hair, shaking his head, trying not to feel guilty.  
  
"Okay, class.who can tell me who Charles Darwin is?" Storm asked. Lily's eyes were still closed, but she listened, while the pain slowly vanished. "Yes, Rogue?"  
  
"Uh.didn't he.come up with a theory of evolution?" Storm nodded.  
  
"Yes." Lily felt her face grow warm, and, pulled her head back, slowly, from her hand. Reaching up, she pressed her fingers against her forehead. It was hot, so she stuck her hand in the air. "Lily?"  
  
"Can I go see Jean? I don't feel well."  
  
"Sure." Lily gathered her books, and walked from the room, slightly lightheaded. She headed down the hallway, and had only just passed the front door on her way to the elevator, when she stumbled, and paused, grabbing the wall. Logan walked from a room down the hall, and nodded.  
  
"Hey, Lily." She lifted her head, faintly hearing his voice, and closed her eyes. Her books fell to the floor, and she collapsed, laying on her back on the floor. Lily felt her face begin to burn, as her fingers began to freeze, and struggled to press her fingers against her face. Logan lifted her from the floor, and headed to the elevator quickly.  
  
Lily's eyes shot open, and she found herself staring at a slightly fuzzy image of the lab in the basement. Jean leaned over her, and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Lily. Glad your awake." She took a breath.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You have the flu, Lily. It's slightly different when mutants catch it than the normal humans, and you just got a split feeling before you collapsed. It hit you all at once, and it usually doesn't do that. You just have the flu." Lily pushed herself up, and looked around.  
  
"Anything you want me to take?"  
  
"This," she said, holding out a little bottle of medicine. Lily nodded.  
  
"Can I go upstairs and lay down now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks." Lily carefully dropped her feet to the floor, and headed to the elevator, then onto her room, where she laid down under the covers, and closed her eyes.  
  
Lily stood up, in the middle of the night, and, silent as a mouse, slipped from her room. She headed down the hallway, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, and walked right out the front door, tugging her jacket over her shoulders. Knowing she might get in trouble for leaving the school at this time of night, she ran quickly to the gate, slipping out, and headed down the sidewalk, towards the bus station, hoping that someone there would recognize her picture of John, and tell her where he went. Part way there, she stopped.  
  
"This is stupid.Why am I chasing him? He wouldn't stay here, even for a year, for me. I shouldn't be willing to do a search for him." Shaking her head, she turned, and walked into the Starbucks across the street. She ordered a coffee, and sat down, to drink it.  
  
"Well.you snuck out too, eh?" a voice asked. She looked up, setting her drink down, and rolled her eyes at Bobby. He pointed to a chair. "You mind?"  
  
"Go ahead.what're you doin' out this late?"  
  
"Walking. You?" She shrugged.  
  
".walking. Thinking. Figured that, since I couldn't sleep, I'd get some coffee.and I hate the stuff at school." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah.me too." She took a breath, and sipped her coffee, looking up at the clock. After a moment, she crushed her empty cup, and stood.  
  
"We should be getting back." He nodded, standing, and followed her out the door.  
  
Lily pushed open the front door, and looked around, then motioned for Bobby to follow her in, closing the door and locking it again. Silently, she tiptoed down the hall, mouthed "Goodnight" to Bobby, and slipped quietly to her room, laying down and closing her eyes. Of course, she now had caffeine running thru her system, so she couldn't sleep, but she did just lay there.  
  
Lily wandered down the hallway, hands jammed into her pockets, and knocked on Storm's door. She'd planned on getting her homework assignment, since she missed class the day before, and waved as Storm opened the door.  
  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
"Uh, what was the assignment yesterday?" she asked, looking up, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. It hung limply against her face and shoulders that morning. She had run a brush thru it, but didn't bother to style it or put it up, so it didn't look as great as she wanted. Storm smiled.  
  
"It was just to study. We're going to have a test on Friday." Lily nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Storm nodded, and closed her door behind her as she headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Lily took a breath, and headed outside. She wasn't in the mood to study, or eat breakfast, or do pretty much anything. All Lily wanted was to feel.wanted. She headed over to the trees, and wandered into the woods, eyes locked on the ground, as she walked between them, and around them, and further and further from the school. Finally, she sighed, and grabbed hold of a branch on a tree near her, pulling herself up, climbing higher and higher towards the top. She stopped, and looked down, seeing the kids hanging out on the grounds. She spotted Scott, Jean, Storm, Logan, and Nightcrawler going around, checking on the students, making sure no one was getting hurt. As she moved her head, she caught sight of someone coming up on the gate, and, quickly, climbed down from the tree, and ran from the trees, skidding to a halt on the edge of the woods. Cracking her knuckles, she headed across the concrete, nodding over to Rogue and Bobby, who waved, and stepped up to the gate, looking around. She couldn't see anyone.  
  
It pained her to think she'd seen something that wasn't really there.someone who wasn't really there. She lowered her hands from the gate, shaking her head, and walked over to the wall, ready to just sit there, and entertain herself by scratching things into the ground with her pocketknife. Sighing, she sat down, snapping open the knife, and began to scratch out a swastika, then create a divided box from it. She shook her head, closing it, and stood, scraping her shoe over the design. Stepping back over, Lily took hold of the gate again, and looked out, praying this time she'd see the person she'd seen from the tree. Nothing.  
  
Lily felt a tear on her cheek as she stepped back, right into someone. She held up her hands, her eyes closed, as she began to turn around.  
  
"Sorry." she said, softly, and began to walk away, when she felt the hands on her shoulders pushing her against the wall. Her eyes shot open as his lips slammed against hers, and his hands pressed against both sides of her face. She pushed him back, and looked at him, wide-eyed. "John?" 


	6. Chapter 6

**_NOTE: This chapter includes a little bit of sexual context! Beware! Don't say I didn't warn you!_**

* * *

He grinned, and held out his hands. She didn't say anything, or do anything, but stared at him in surprise. After a second, she reached out, and slammed her hands against his shoulders, shoving him backwards.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, stumbling. She felt the tears falling down her face, and shook her head.

"You can't keep doing this, John! You can't leave, come back, leave, come back, leave, come back…After a while, I'm just not going to take it anymore!" He reached out, and took her hands.

"Alright, I'll stop. But…Alright, Lil. Listen to me." She crossed her arms, turning away from him. He stepped closer, slipping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against her neck. "I love you…" he said softly, his face in her hair. Lily lowered her arms, and turned around, looking up at him.

"I love you, too, Pyro…" She smiled, and hugged him, but paused, and pulled away. "You're really going to stay?" she asked. He nodded, and she squealed, giggling, and hugged him again. He pulled back, and she looked at him. "What?" she asked. He bent down, threw her over his shoulder, and headed inside. She began to laugh, and smack him in the back. "John! Put me down!" He walked to her room, and tossed her onto the bed, kneeling over her. She put her hands on his arms, a smile broken over her face. Leaning down, he pushed his lips against hers, and she kissed him back, pulling him closer. As he slid his lips to her neck, she whispered, "I love you…" The door opened, and she looked up as Rogue walked in. Rolling her eyes, she pushed John up, and sat up, too.

"Oh! Sorry, guys…"

"No problem, Rogue." She hurried in, grabbed something from her nightstand, and ran out again, closing the door. John leaned over, but Lily shook her head.

"What?" She pulled him off the bed.

"Perhaps you should go to Xavier, and get re-enrolled. Start classes again, just for this year." He shrugged, and followed her down the hallway.

Lily walked down from Scott's class, and was headed to Storm's class, talking to Rogue.

"I'm so glad! He's going to stay for the year!" Rogue was giggling, happy for Lily, when someone walked up and touched Lily's shoulder.

"Hey, Lil," he said, pushing her against the wall. Lily's smile faded, and she looked up at David. Rogue stepped over.

"Lily…?"

"Go on, Rogue. I'll meet you in there," she said. Rogue nodded, and turned down the hallway. Lily looked up. "What do you want, David?" He knocked her books to the floor.

"I hear Pyro came back…again."

"What about it?" she asked, rolling her eyes. He put his hands on the wall over her shoulders, and smirked.

"You ain't goin' back to him again, are you?" he asked. Lily paused, and looked at David. She never paid much attention to him before, and she was just now realizing that he was a big guy. He was strong, and looked like he worked out every day. It made her feel like she was in a tiny bit of trouble, but not much.

"What do you care, David? You don't like us anyways…" He shook his head.

"No, no, no. See, Lil, that's where you're wrong." He leaned in closer. "See, I've always liked you, Lily, its just John I don't like…" He bent his head down, and pushed his lips against hers. Lily's eyes widened, and John slid around the corner, and froze, seeing the two of them kissing. She turned her head away from him, opposite the way of John, and closed her eyes as David pressed his lips against her cheek.

"David, I love him…" she said softly.

"No, you don't. You know you don't…" She reached up, putting her hands on his shoulders, and, taking a breath, zapped him. He jumped back.

"No, David. I love him…No matter what he does, I'm always going to love him…" she said, sharply and strongly. She bent down, gathering her books, as John ran up. He pushed David backwards.

"What're you doin', dirtbag?" he asked, smirking. Lily looked up, and stood, reaching out and slipping her hand under his arm.

"John, don't fight. Let's go…" John looked at her.

"Just one hit, Lil, just one," he said, lightly pleading.

"Fine…You hit him. But I'm walking away." She headed down the hall, and John ran up behind her, sliding his hands over her stomach, and pushed his lips against her neck, making her stop in the hallway, close her eyes, and push a moan past her lips. "John…" she whispered, and turned around. She took her free hand, put it around his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, confused.

"Of course I do, John…I always will… " She reached up, putting her hand against his cheek. She smiled. "Do…you love me?"

"Yes…I do, Lily. I love you very much," he said, smiling. David walked past.

"Fine then…Don't leave him…but you'll regret it," he said, smirking. Lily dropped her hand, sighing, and turned to see him.

"What do you mean, David?" she asked. He paused, and turned to face her, walking over.

"I mean…you know he's just going to end up leaving again, so why bother? He'll hurt you, again, and again, and again…" he said, still smirking. Lily rolled her eyes. "He's nothing but a useless, poor, pathetic excuse for a human being…" Lily scoffed, and looked at John. His eyes were burning.

"David, I swear to God…" John began. Lily put a hand up, then grabbed her books.

"That's it…" She shoved her books to the ground, turned, and leapt on David, her fists flying. John was frozen, surprised, and then began to cheer.

"C'mon, Lily!" he called, clapping his hands. She knocked David to the ground, jamming her knees into his stomach and legs and crotch, and pushing her fists into his face. Little electric bolts shot from her fingers, from electric shocks, every time she hit him. Finally, John pulled her off.

"What! I was just starting to kick his ass!" she cried, looking at him.

"I know this wasn't your intent…but god…that made me hot…" he said softly. She looked at him, slightly confused, and laughed. She looked over at David, and saw him laying on the ground, surprised, blood flooding from his nose and lip. Lily walked over, and crouched down.

"You aren't planning on pissing me off again, now, are you David?" she asked. He shook his head, moving backwards, surprised. She smirked. "Now, get going," she said. He jumped up, and ran off. Standing back up, she turned towards John. He walked over, throwing his arms around her, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. She laughed, kissing him back.

"Come on…let's get outta here…" he said, and pulled her hand. She snatched up her books, and ran after him as he pulled her down the hallway. Laughing, she watched him shove her door closed, and push her books to the floor as he pushed her back onto her bed, kissing her.

"John," she said, pulling back. He looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think…I don't think we should do this…" she said softly. His eyes were pleading.

"Lily…you can't just go and get me all excited and then just…stop…" he complained.

"It's your own fault for getting excited when I get pissed off…" He lowered his head, nuzzling her neck. She moaned a little. "John…" she whispered. He smirked, and ran his hands over her sides, tugging her shirt over her head.

"Please?" he whispered, looking at her. She grumbled, but reached up, pushing her hands against his shoulders, and rolled him over, so she was sitting on his thighs. Leaning down, she kissed him as her fingers moved down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons. He smiled again, and moved a little, pulling the shirt off and dropping it against the floor. "That's my girl," he stated, sliding his hands around her waist. She reached down, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down, and tossing them to the ground. He did the same to her, and he rolled them over again, so he was laying on her. Only a moment later, they laid together, skin to skin. Lily smiled, glad Xavier wasn't there that day: he, Scott, and Jean had all gone to pick up a student that had called, but that had no way to the school. John gripped her waist, and moved, again, so he was looking up at her. She felt him push her up, and then drop her back down on his waist. She gasped slightly, but leaned down, kissing him. John, smirking, rolled over again, and moved his hips to her. She slid her hands over his back, tugging the blanket back up to his shoulders, and squeezed his shoulders as he bent his head down, kissing her shoulder. She gasped, moaning beneath him, and finally, after a little bit, she arched her back, crying out. He lowered himself so he was laying beside her, with his arms around her. She felt his lips against her shoulder, and she smiled, rolling towards him.

"John…" she started.

"Lily…I love you…" he whispered, brushing his lips over her skin. She parted her lips, a little surprised, and giggled.

"I love you, too, John…you…are amazing," she said softly, moving her lips near his, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and ran his hand over her cheek, pushing her hair off her shoulder. Lily paused, and turned her head, her smile gone.

"What?"

"Someone is coming…" she whispered, and moved quickly, pulling her clothes back on. John did the same, and she reached up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Pushing the blanket back, Lily laid back, and slid her arm over John's waist, then dropped her head against his chest, closing her eyes. He did the same, arms around her shoulders, and, though John fell asleep next to her, Lily stayed awake by making up something to fill in the time they were together in her room for the past half hour, She sighed deeply, and slid her head up his chest a little, and then stopped, listening to the door open. Lily heard a creaking sound, and used all her power to force the same image from her mind into John's. Xavier wheeled up beside them, and looked at the two of them, laying together, fully clothed, on her bed. He closed his eyes, seeing into her head, and she squeezed her eyes closed. Xavier watched what they did, and smiled.

_**in Lily's mind**_

"_David, I swear to God…" John began. Lily put a hand up, then grabbed her books._

"_That's it…" She shoved her books to the ground, turned, and leapt on David, her fists flying. John was frozen, surprised, and then began to cheer._

"_C'mon, Lily!" he called, clapping his hands. She knocked David to the ground, jamming her knees into his stomach and legs and crotch, and pushing her fists into his face. Little electric bolts shot from her fingers from electric shocks every time she hit him. Finally, John pulled her off._

"_What! I was just starting to kick his ass!" she cried, looking at him. _

"_I know this wasn't your intent…but god…that made me hot…" he said softly. She looked at him, slightly confused, and laughed. She looked over at David, and saw him laying on the ground, surprised, blood flooding from his nose and lip. Lily walked over, and crouched down. _

"_You aren't planning on pissing me off again, now, are you David?" she asked. He shook his head, moving backwards, surprised. She smirked. "Now, get going," she said. He jumped up, and ran off. Standing back up, she turned towards John. He walked over, throwing his arms around her, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. She laughed, kissing him back. _

"_Come on…let's get outta here…" he said, and pulled her hand. She snatched up her books, and ran after him as he pulled her down the hallway. Laughing, she watched him shove her door closed, and push her books to the floor as he pushed her back onto her bed, kissing her._

"_John," she said, pulling back. He looked down at her. _

"_What?" he asked. _

"_We can't do this…it's not right," she said, and sat up. Sighing, John kissed her neck, and sat up, too. _

"_I know, but…I just really wanna…" Shaking her head, she slid her arms around him, and held him. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Lil…" He moved, and laid down, pulling her blankets up to his waist. She smiled, and laid beside him. _

"_Looks good…" she stated, giggling, and laid beside him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes_

_**back in her room**_

Lily yawned, and opened her eyes, seemingly surprised to see Xavier there.

"Oh…hi," she said, yawning again. He smiled.

"Hi, Lily…just came in to check on you. Rogue said you and John came in here, and she wanted to know if you guys were alright." Lily nodded, and looked up at John.

"We're fine…I guess we fell asleep…Sorry if we worried you guys," she said, moving to sit up. Xavier smiled.

"It's alright…well…bye," he said, rolling out of the room. She nodded, yawning once more, and, as he disappeared from sight, she straddled John, and leaned down, pushing her lips against his. He jumped, and looked up at Lily.

"You okay?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, smiling. He slipped his hands over her waist, and lifted himself up, kissing her again. After a second, she pulled back. "Luckily for you, I was still conscious when Xavier rolled in here…" He looked up.

"Huh?"

"I fixed the look of your memory to anyone who wasn't you or me…So it looks like we _WERE_ going to…but I stopped us from being intimate…" she smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled.

"That's my girl," he said, moving his lips to her neck. She moaned softly, but pulled away, dropping her feet to the floor. "What?" he asked.

"John…we can't do this again, not so soon," she said, climbing off the bed. He stood, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck.

"Lily?" he asked, as they walked out of the room.

"Hm?"

"Love you…" She smiled, turning her head to see him.

"Love you too, John… C'mon…let's get something to eat…" They moved into the kitchen, and she glanced over, seeing David rifling thru a cupboard. "Uh…how about we go out somewhere, and get some lunch?" she asked, turning around. David turned his head, and, rolling his eyes, he turned back towards the cupboard. John glared at his back, and stepped away from Lily. He lifted his hand. "John…" she began. He silenced her. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and, to her surprise, she watched the flame erupt in his palm…without his lighter. Her eyes widened, and he threw the flame at David's back, then ran out the door, dragging Lily with. They got out the doors before she stopped him.

"What?" he asked, glancing behind him.

"How did you do that?" He shrugged.

"Worked on it while I was away…" She beamed, and threw her arms around him, holding him to her.

"That was incredible!" He laughed, spinning her around, but then pulled away, bowing.

"Thank you, thank you," he said jokingly, smiling. She hugged him again, and kissed him.

"God, I love you," she said softly, kissing his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily sat on the roof of the mansion, staring out at the trees, watching the sun set between them. John had gone in to serve his detention, finally, so she chose to be alone on the roof.

"Lily! Where did you go?" she heard a voice call. She moved to her knees, and then up to her feet, looking over the edge. Nightcrawler was looking around, his tail waving about behind him.

"Kurt, I'm up here!" she called. He turned around, and smiled up at her, his teeth glowing in contrast to his blue skin. She smiled. He teleported, and stood beside her.

"Why are you up here?" he asked, in his German accent. She shrugged, and sat back down.

"It's peaceful. I can sit up here in silence, and think, and watch the sunset, or sunrise…depending on when you look at it….why were you looking for me?" she asked, dropping her chin against her chest, closing her eyes for a second. Kurt shrugged.

"Because you weren't at dinner, and I was a little confused," he answered, sitting beside her. "Are you happy?" he asked. She opened her eyes, and stared at the roof.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, and looked at him.

"Didn't you just ask if I was happy?"

"No…" Shrugging to herself, she nodded.

"I'm fine. A bit tired, but I'm alright. How are you feeling?"

"Good…"

"Everyone still treating you nice?" He nodded.

"I like it here. No worrying about what you may have to do to survive when you wake up, because you're surrounded by people just like you…"

"I know what you mean…" They sat in silence, watching the sun set, and finally, she pushed herself up. "I'm ready to go back in now…" He stood, giving her a hug, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they stood in the hallway. "Thanks, Kurt…"

"Welcome…" He turned, heading down the hallway, and she turned, to start to her room, but cried out as she slammed into John.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Lily!" he exclaimed, as she leapt back. She took a breath, and sighed, smiling.

"Sorry…you surprised me…" He leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"Kinda figured…"

"You still got detention?"

"Nope. Finished up about ten minutes ago, came looking for you." He slid his arms around her waist, hugging her, and led her out the door.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked, watching the doors slam shut behind her.

"For a walk…I wanna talk to you," he said, pushing the gate closed behind them. She knitted her eyebrows together, and looked at him.

"About what?" He didn't answer her, but led her into the trees, and thru the forest. "John?" she asked, her voice kind of shaky. He still didn't answer. She watched the trees thin out, and she found herself staring out at a lake. The surface rippled in the warm breeze, and glittered in the dying light like diamonds. "Oh my god…This is beautiful…I didn't even know this was here," she murmured. John pulled her down to the ground, and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moved a bit, and looked behind her. "John, what is it you brought me out here for?" she asked, her voice faint, and a little soft. He blinked, and kissed her neck.

"Lily…"

"Hm?" she asked, leaning back against him, taking his hands.

"You feeling alright today? You seemed a little distant after lunch…" She shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, I guess…" He nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, before he cleared his throat.

"Why did David kiss you?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Earlier, before you beat him up, I saw David kissing you…why'd he do that?"

"Cause he's a dick who thinks I deserve better than you, and his example of better than you was him," she said, shaking her head.

"You think he's right?"

"About what?" she asked, turning her head to see him.

"About you deserving better?"

"John…why are you asking me this?" she questioned, lowering her eyes.

"Because I want to know…"

"Well…do _you_ think I deserve better?" He shrugged, and gave her a squeeze. She moved back, leaning against him, and sighed a little. John didn't move, but she could feel his breathing slow down a little.

"Lily…"

"Yeah?" He turned his head, and placed his lips against her neck, but pulled away after a second.

"I think…Well…Are you happy?" She knitted her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"Are…you…happy?" he asked a bit slower.

"John, what kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy," she said, shaking her head.

"I only ask…because…I think…that you can do better than me…" His voice was faint, barely audible, over the breeze shrieking in her ears. She detected something in his voice she'd never heard before: something that made him sound like a defenseless child that was trying to make his mother believe he was telling the truth so she wouldn't hit him. She pulled out of his hands, and turned completely around, and saw his face, which made her bite her lip. His eyes were staring at the ground, only partly open; his skin was pale, with a little red tint in his cheeks; his mouth was slightly open, and she could faintly see his tongue pressed against the back of the bottom row of teeth; and his hands were dropped in his lap, palms up, fingers splayed, like he was looking for a scar that wasn't there anymore. Lily felt her heart breaking as she saw this picture in front of her, and reached up, touching her lips, trying not to cry.

"Oh…John…" she whispered, sliding a little closer. He blinked, and lifted his eyes, meeting hers. John's blue eyes were empty, and pale. She dropped one hand to his hands, and lifted the other to his cheek. He leaned into her palm, closing his eyes.

"Mm…" she heard him mumble.

"John…I don't care what people say anymore…I can't do better than you. You are my best friend. You are one of the few people that understand me at all, no matter what I do. The only person that I have ever dated, even if it was only one date, that my father ever liked, and joked around with, and everything. My father loved you. I couldn't do better then you, no matter what anyone says." Her voice was broken now, and fragile, and John sighed.

"Yeah you could…" She moved over, pushing her lips against his, letting her tears fall down her cheeks. He hesitated, but slid his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. She pulled back, and smiled at him.

"No, I couldn't," she whispered, hugging him. John rested his head on her shoulder, placing his hands loosely on her back. She bit her lip, knowing he wasn't sure anymore, knowing he didn't like this. Taking a breath, Lily pulled away. "John?" He lifted his eyes, meeting hers again.

"Hm?"

"Do you…Are you happy?" she asked. He nodded.

"Lily…I'm always happy with you…Even when you tell me not to fight with David, or when you yell at me about whatever stupid shit I did, I'm still happy with you…but you act like you can't stand me anymore. Like you'd rather be single, or you'd rather be somewhere else, with someone else…far away and completely different from me…" It was the most she'd heard him say since they left the school. Lily gasped out, letting the tears completely go, and they flooded down her cheeks.

"John, if I wasn't happy with you, I wouldn't have come out here. I wouldn't have stayed with you for so long…I wouldn't have…slept with you this afternoon…Of course I'm happy with you! I love you! There isn't anything in the world I want more than to be with you!" she exclaimed, taking his hands. He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "I love you so much, John, and I would stick by you until the world came to an end, no matter what stupid shit you do, no matter how much I yell at you. You should know by now that I still love you. I mean…I stuck by you, letting you take over all my thoughts and dreams every time I closed my eyes for _three years_ while you were gone. Three years!" she exclaimed. "How can you say I'm not happy? How can you say I can do better?" He shrugged, and she leaned over, to kiss him. He pulled back. She dropped her butt back in the dirt. "John…why won't you let me touch you?" she asked as she reached for his hands. He pulled them back, too, and shrugged.

"Well…" He let his hands go limp, dropping them into the dirt. "I'm not stopping you now, am I?" She felt a tear on her cheek.

"John?" He shook his head.

"What do you want me to do, Lily?" he asked, his voice hard. She flinched.

"I…I want you to touch me, John…Prove to me your not afraid." He lifted his head.

"I'm not afraid of _anything_ Lily…"

"Prove it to me!" she cried. John reached over, slamming his hands against her waist, and pulled her roughly into his lap, kissing her. She slid her arms around his shoulders, and he laid her back in the dirt. After a minute, he pulled back.

"Are you happy now?" he asked angrily. Then he paused. He saw the tears in her eyes, that slid down her face. He lifted his hand, wiping the tears away, and kissed her again, tenderly this time, on the lips. She slid her hands over his shoulders, and he pulled back again. "Sorry, Lil…" She faintly smiled.

"Are you gonna listen now, and believe me when I say that there isn't anyone out there who is better for me than you?" she asked, her voice shaky. He nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah, I will…I'm sorry," he said, kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him, and slid her hand under his shirt, and onto his stomach, raising her eyebrow. He smirked, and bent his head down, kissing her again. She slid her hands around his waist, under his shirt, and tugged against it. John's lips trailed over her skin, to her shoulder, and he pulled back, sitting beside her.

"John?"

"We should get back," he said, taking her hands and pulling her off the ground. She dusted herself off, and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze.

It was Spring Break. Nearly all the kids had either gone home, to stay with their families, or gone with a friend to _their_ home, to stay with _their _families. Very few kids, who would've rather stayed at the mansion, stayed at the mansion, with the teachers. Lily was one of them. John, too. He laid, sleeping, in his bedroom. Lily was tossing and turning in her room, sleeping, but having nightmares.

_John pushed open her door, and looked over at her. She raised her eyes from her hands, and smiled, relieved, as he walked over. _

"_Lil? You okay?" he asked, sitting beside her. She was lightly shaking, and her bangs were matted to her forehead with sweat. She hesitantly nodded, and threw her arms around him. "What happened?"_

"_I was having nightmares…nothing but nightmares…God, I'm glad you're here…" He kissed her neck, and she smiled, pulling back, kissing him. _

"_Nothing will hurt you, Lil…I swear. Not while I'm here…" Her face showed how relieved she truly was, and she lowered her head, taking in a deep breath. He laid her back on the bed, running his hands over her cheeks, and down to her arms. "I'm glad it's Spring Break…no one will burst into this room now…" She nodded, smiling. He lowered his head, kissing her. She felt his hand slide down her side, and then he moved it off. After a minute, when he still didn't put it back against her, she pulled her head back. _

"_John?" she asked, a little confused. He had his hand in his pocket, and she realized he was wearing jeans. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are you doing?" He shrugged, and bent his head, kissing her neck. She knitted her eyebrows together, and pushed his head up._

"_What?" _

"_John…?" Her voice was soft, and trembling. His eyes looked down at her with a menacing look she couldn't place. _

"_No one will ever hurt you while I'm around," he whispered. She caught sight of something in his hand, and when she moved her head to see, he slammed the knife, full force, into her stomach. She screamed…_

And sat up in bed, crying out, her hands clutching her stomach. Sweat dripped down her forehead, over her nose, and off into her lap. She looked around the dark room, and realized she was alone. Completely alone. John wasn't anywhere in sight, but she spun around, clicking on her lamp. Shielding her eyes from the bright light, she lifted up her shirt, and ran her fingers over her stomach. No wound. No blood. She sighed, turning off her light, and dropped back on her bed. After a minute, the door flew open. She cried out, jumping. John looked in at her.

"Lily?"

"John?"

"What happened?" he asked, running across the room. She scrambled backwards on the bed, pressing her back against the wall.

"Are you wearing jeans?"

"No, Lil. I never sleep in my jeans, you know that. I'm wearing my shorts…"

"Pockets?"

"No…" She sighed, and looked up as he sat across from her. "Lily, what happened? Why did you scream?" She looked up.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, I heard you…I'm staying right across the hall." She took a breath, and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Lily, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare…I mean, I've been having them all night, but…This one…seemed so real."

"What was it about?" She sat back, thinking.

"You...came in…I was shaking, scared, but you came over and held me, comforting me…You kissed me, and…" She moved a little, pointing behind her. "Laid me back…you mentioned how glad you were that there wasn't anyone in my room but me, which meant no one bursting in on us…You said nothing will ever hurt me, because I said I'd been having nightmares. And you took your hand off me, and jammed it into your pocket. When I asked you what you were doing, you just smiled and shrugged…and after a minute, I said your name. You sat up a little, and when I looked at you again, you told me…"

"No one will ever hurt you while I'm around…" he mumbled. She nodded, eyes wide.

"How did you…?"

"I don't know…I just…I don't know…"

"Well…yeah….you said that to me…and then you jammed a knife into my stomach…" John hesitated, and reached down, lifting up the bottom of her shirt, running his fingers over her skin. She jumped.

"What?"

"Your cold…" He bent his head, blowing on his finger. Lily paused, watching him, and then moved her hands, taking his, and kissed him.

"Lily?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah?"

"You…aren't afraid of me now…are you?" She faintly smiled in the darkness, and shook her head.

"No…" He gently pushed his fingertips back against her stomach, running them over her skin, checking for any wound. Shaking his head, he looked up.

"Your alright," he said. She nodded, but kept her eyes on his hands. "Lily, look at me…" She didn't move. "Lily…" He placed his hand on her chin, lifting her head up. She moved her eyes, and looked into his.

"What?"

"You seem…frightened…of me, still…" She shook her head.

"I'm just being careful, John…"

"Of what?"

"You." He held his hands out in front of him.

"I don't have anything, Lily…" He took her hands, and moved them to his sides, rubbing them against his shorts, where any and all pockets might have been, and then up over his shirt. "I don't have any pockets, either." She faintly smiled, moving her hands and holding his.

"I know…You can never be too careful." He moved his head, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing will ever hurt you, Lily. Not while I'm around. And I swear on everything holy, everything unholy, my mother, my father…On everything. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm around." She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she moved his hands onto her body, kissing him. He kissed her back, laying her against the bed. She realized her hands were still on his, and slid them from her stomach, to her chest, to her sides, and let them go, moving her hands around his shoulders. He pulled back, looking down at her.

"I love you…" He nodded.

"I love you too…"


	8. Chapter 8

Lily groaned, and threw her arm around John's legs as she rolled over. He sat there, staring off at the wall. Glancing down at her, he moved her arm and stood up, shaking his head, and running his hand thru his hair as he walked out of the room.

She yawned, stretching, and opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed. Lifting her head, she looked around. There was no trace of John anywhere in her room. Knitting her eyebrows together, she stood, running her hands thru her hair, making it look a little nicer, as she headed to the door. Pausing, she looked down, making sure she was dressed, and walked out of the room. Lily moved down the hall, and slowly opened the door to John's room. She peeked inside carefully, but, instead of seeing John on the bed, she saw a guy with his back to her, rummaging thru the dresser against the wall. A girl she didn't know laid in John's bed, propped up on one elbow, and moving her finger in little designs on the blanket.

"Come on, J, come back to bed…" Lily bit her lip, slowly backing out of the room, and shook her head as she closed the door. Looking at the floor, she turned, sighing, and headed out the door. John walked out of the kitchen, yawning, and stumbled when he saw her walking slowly out the front door.

"Lil?" he asked, moving towards her. She turned around.

"Where were you?"

"Kitchen. Just finished eating a little breakfast." She nodded, and pushed open the front door. "Where're you goin?" he asked.

"Outside…John? What happened to you this morning? I woke up and you were gone…" He shrugged, yawning again.

"Thought it might be better if I went to my own room…incase Xavier came in or something."

"Then who was in your room when I went to find you?" He thought for a second, sliding his arm around her waist. She didn't move her arms around him.

"Oh, that was Jake…he had a girl, and I didn't wanna be in there when they were being…intimate, so I left the room."

"Honest?"

"Of course…Lily, I don't want anyone else but you…so don't think that I'm sleeping with random people," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. She hesitated, but put her arm around his shoulder. "Besides, I caught sight of that chick's face as I was leaving my room…I'd rather shoot myself than make love to her…" Lily giggled, and looked up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to rise, so it was still mostly dark outside. She paused, and planted her feet, pushing her hands against her left hip as she turned herself a bit to crack her back.

"So, John?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her.

"When you said you were leaving for Nevada…how far did you get before you decided to come back?"

"The bus station. Logan talked to me a little before I headed there, and made me feel guilty. I wasn't trying to feel guilty about leaving but…He made me…I think he explained something to me, but I can't remember what…and I tried to get it outta my head at the station, but I turned around and came right back…Because it clicked…If I left you here, I'd never see you again…" She smiled, and slipped her hand into his.

"Let's go for a walk, John…"

"Where?"

"That lake you took me to…it was so beautiful out there…" He smiled, and bent his head, pushing his lips against hers.

"Kay…Let's go…" Glancing over his shoulder, John pulled her thru the gate and into the trees, towards the lake.

By the time the sun was completely up over the horizon, and John was ready to go back, Lily had fallen asleep against the tree. Shaking his head and chuckling lightly to himself, John lifted her off the ground, and headed back to the school. As he closed the gate, Bobby jogged up.

"Where did you two go? Xavier's been looking all over for you," he said.

"Lily wanted to go to the lake…she fell asleep, so I brought her back…Why's he looking for us?"

"Not both of you, just you, man…and I don't really know…You'd have to ask him. Here, gimme Lily, and I'll go lay her down so you can go talk to Xavier…" After a slight hesitation, John handed Lily to Bobby, and headed into the school, calling a "Thanks" over his shoulder. As the doors shut, Bobby turned, smirking, and his eyes flashed yellow. Only a second later, Mystique stood there, with Lily over her shoulder. Casting a look back at the school, she rushed from the gate.

John knocked, and opened Xavier's door.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Xavier lifted his eyes from the paper on his desk.

"What? No, I didn't…"

"But…Bobby just told me…"

"Bobby is right here," he said, motioning in front of him. John moved his eyes, and noticed Bobby turned in his chair to see him.

"What did I just tell you?" he asked, unsure.

"No, wait…Now I just saw you outside…You said Xavier wanted to see me, and then you took Lily to lay…her…down…Well…if it wasn't you, then…" Xavier's eyes widened.

"Mystique…" Bobby was up and following John out of the school, Xavier rolling behind them. John ran to the gate, shoving it open.

"Lily!" he screamed, looking around. No answer except for the squawking of birds in the trees. "Lily!" he screamed again.

She jerked a little on Mystique's shoulder, but didn't wake. Mystique shook her head, and laid her on the ground, between two giant oak trees.

"She's here, now. And I leave now, because I did what you wanted me to do…" Without waiting for an answer, Mystique left, shaking her head. After a moment, a man in a black jacket and jeans came thru the trees, smirking, and kneeled beside the still sleeping Lily.

"Wake, my darling. Wake up…" Lily groaned, and rolled over, but opened her eyes.

"Wh…where am I?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Your in the woods…with me…" She looked over, and up into the face of a man she'd never seen. He had very, very little hair on his head ,but a light mustache beneath his nose. He looked a lot like William Stryker, but _he'd_ been killed at Alkali Lake, three years earlier.

"Who are you?"

"Matthew Stryker. I'm surprised you don't know me…"

"Matthew?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

"Yes, Matthew. William Stryker's _normal_ son," he said, pushing her back down.

"Why…what…what are you doin' here…and…where's John?"

"John? You mean Pyro?" She nodded. "He's not here. He's not who I wanted. You knew who my father was, you knew what he accomplished with the mutant problem, how he tried to fix it…" Lily scrambled backwards, sitting up against a tree.

"Accomplished? Ha! You mean how he made the mutant 'problem' worse, don't you?" Matthew's hand shot out, striking her in the face. She moved, surprised, and touched her cheek as it started to turn red.

"Don't talk bad about the man who tried to get rid of the main problem in our country, brat."

John turned to Bobby and Xavier.

"Why would Mystique take Lily?"

"I don't know…"

"Because I had no choice," Mystique answered, approaching them. John spun around.

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

"I was being commanded by a man who was much stronger and much worse and much more powerful than his father was…"

"Who?"

"Matthew Stryker…William's normal son. He wanted Lily to give him all the information about his father, so he could rebuild and finish what he'd started…" she explained. "But you can still save her…he isn't planning on killing her until he gets all the information he can…" John's eyes widened.

"What?" She nodded.

"Where is Matthew taking her?" Xavier asked. Mystique thought for a second.

"To his home…in Boston…" Bobby hesitated, but nodded.

"We have to go…We can't just leave her up there…" John looked to him, then Xavier.

"Professor?"

"Let's get Logan and Storm…" he said, turning, and heading inside. The two boys and Mystique followed him, Mystique standing behind John and Bobby. John dug his hands as deep into his pockets as possible. His eyebrows were knitted together, and all he could think about was what Matthew was doing to Lily Simon, the girl who'd made him see a world he'd never known existed. A world without pain, without fear, and hatred, but instead with love, with friends, with people to speak to when everything seemed to be crashing down around you. The girl who'd been right by his side for nearly six years, and the only girl who knew what was wrong when he wouldn't talk. Biting the inside of his lip really hard, he pushed the front doors open and followed Bobby inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan, Storm, Bobby, Rogue, John, and Mystique boarded the X-Jet, and flew to Boston, to where Mystique said Matthew was holding Lily. John was buckled into his seat, his hands rubbing his face. Rogue looked over.

"John, she'll be okay. Don't worry so much," she said, trying to comfort him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Rogue, so don't give it…" She gave him a hurt look, and turned back to look out the window. He sighed, and shook his head as they landed.

Matthew shoved Lily to the floor, into the wall, and locked the door behind him.

"Now…You are going to tell me everything you know of my father's work, or I'm gonna bring in my main man to get it out of your head…"

"I'll never tell you anything…I'd die first…"

"If you want to die, that's fine. You'll die _after_ I get the information from you…Dirk!" Another door swung open, and a tall, burly man entered, locking the door behind him.

"Mmm?"

"Get the information out of her head…and then kill her as painfully as you want…" Lily scrambled into the corner, but Dirk grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the floor as Matthew left the room. She cried out, feeling the tears flooding her eyes.

They climbed out of the jet, and Mystique looked around.

"The cabin is that way," she said, pointing ahead of her. She led them up the hill, thru the trees. John ran his hand thru his hair, looking around for any sign of life.

"Rogue?" he asked, looking over at her.

"What?"

"Didn't mean to snap…Sorry…" She nodded.

"It's okay…I know your worried…" He nodded, and clenched his hand into a fist for a second.

"You really think she's okay?"

"All we can do is hope, John. We don't know for sure…" He nodded again, and looked up as the cabin came into view.

Dirk roughly pushed Lily back into the floor, after pulling her into a standing position. The door opened behind him.

"Dirk, did you get it all?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then kill her, quick! People are coming, and we have work to do!" Dirk moved to Matthew in the doorway, and ripped the gun from his belt. Turning to Lily, he held it out, and pulled the trigger. She screamed as the bullet broke into her stomach.

John and the others paused for a brief second, hearing her scream, and raced up to the cabin.

"Lily!" he screamed, shoving open the doors, and finally coming into the room she was in. John froze in the doorway, looking at her. She was on her side in the corner, hands clutching her stomach. She had her mouth open, and she was really working towards not crying anymore, and not screaming again. Blood slid down her shirt, soaking the area around the wound, and dripped down her arm, onto the floor. "Oh, shit, Lil…" he muttered, sliding down beside her. She lifted her eyes, quickly becoming pale.

"John…?"

"It's me Lily…It's me…everything will be okay…" He looked up. "Guys! We're in here!" Bobby, Rogue, Mystique and Storm ran in. Storm ran over to Lily, and looked up at the boys.

"Bobby, John, one of you give me your shirt to tie around this wound…" They looked at each other, but Bobby pulled his off, tossing it over. As Storm tied it around Lily's stomach, Lily squeezed John's hand with her bloody hand.

"John…please help me…Please make the pain go away…" He nodded.

"I'll try, Lily. I'll do what I can…" John looked around. "Where's Logan?"

"Went after Matthew…" Bobby said, jerking his thumb behind him. Lily closed her eyes, biting her lip. John put his arms around her, pulling her off the ground, and headed towards the jet.

Lily felt John put her in one of the seats, and opened her eyes as he buckled her in.

"It's gonna be okay, Lily…as soon as Logan gets on the jet, we're going back to the mansion, and getting you to Jean…" She smiled, and he bent his head, kissing her on the lips as tenderly and sweetly as possible. "I love you, Lily…"

"I love you, too John…" He kissed her again, and lifted his head as Logan raced up the steps.

"Let's go…" Storm closed the hatch, and started up the jet, and Lily groaned slightly, moving her hands back over her stomach.

"Where'd you go, Logan?" Bobby asked.

"Went after Matthew. Tied him up to a tree, and killed his friend…"

"Dirk…He's a mind-reader," Lily informed, looking over at him. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, that guy…Matthew's unconscious, and he now has a wound in his left shoulder that will get bad if he can't get untied." Lily smiled to herself, rolling her head to the side and looking at John, sitting across the aisle, and one seat up.

John laid Lily down on the table in Jean's office in the basement, pulling both shirts off her to show Jean the wound.

"Alright…John, I'm going to have to ask you to go upstairs so I can fix her up…I'll let you know when I'm done and she's okay…" He nodded, and headed up the steps with both shirts in his hand.

He dropped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, one arm under his head. After a minute, he turned his head, and dug around in his nightstand drawer for a moment before pulling out a few things. One was the ring she'd given back to him when he said he wanted to leave to Nevada. One was the lighter she gave back that same day. The last thing was a picture of her she didn't know he had. It was the day she'd turned sixteen. Xavier had a party for her, and, though she did spend some time with John that day, most of it was spent near the fountain they had in the back, between the basketball court and the trees, with Rogue, Loren, and Jubilee. There was one moment, when he thought she looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so happy, that he just wanted a picture of it so he'd never forget. He'd borrowed Bobby's camera, and taken a picture of her as she was laughing with her friends. The water was splashing behind her in the fountain, and the sun was shining down in such a way, it made her hair look like it was colored gold, and her eyes were sparkling in the light. He smiled at the picture, and set it up on his nightstand so that he could see it whenever he was in his room. Holding the ring and lighter in his hand, he rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes.

Jean washed her hands, glancing over her shoulder at Lily. She was still unconscious on the table, but she no longer had the bullet in her, and the wound was sewed up. Smiling slightly, Jean dried her hands and, after washing Lily up a bit more, headed upstairs to let John know she was alright. Jean knocked on the door, and peeked inside, finding him asleep. Shaking her head, Jean left John a note on his nightstand, and left.

John yawned, and opened his eyes, finding the note on the stand beside him. Rubbing his eyes, he lifted the paper up.

"John…I've finished fixing up Lily. Luckily for her, the bullet missed all internal organs, and she'll be just fine, though she will be a little tender for a while. I got the bullet out and sewed her back up, and she'll be back to normal in no time. Just be careful with her. But she's fine. She'll be fine. You may go on downstairs and see her whenever you read this. Jean." Smiling to himself, he shoved the note into his pocket and jogged out of the room, heading down the hall to her room to grab her a new shirt. After picking out a light blue one with light purple stripes, he headed downstairs, to find her laying on the table, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Lil?" he asked. She turned her head, and smiled, sitting up.

"Hey, John…" He crossed over to her, and unbuttoned the shirt, sliding it over her arms and onto her shoulders.

"How're you feelin?" he asked, pushing her hair off her neck. She lightly shrugged.

"Fine…Sore, and it just slightly hurts where I got shot, but other than that, fine…" He nodded, and leaned over, kissing her.

"That's good…" Lily lifted her hand, dropping it against his cheek.

"John…I love you…"

"I love you too, Lily…" He began to button her shirt, starting at the bottom, but she took his hands, stopping him. "What?" She moved her head, kissing him, and lifted his hands, dropping them against her chest. He pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

"That…"

"Not down in Jean's office, where people can find us. Besides, I have to be gentle with you. Jean said you're going to be tender for a while…" Lily sighed, and watched him finish buttoning up her shirt.

"Thank you, John…" He kissed her again.

"But as soon as you're completely better, you are all mine…" She giggled, and carefully turned, dropping her feet to the floor. John ran his arm around her waist, holding her against him, and headed to the elevator, going upstairs.

"So…John? What happened to Matthew?" she asked, trying to remember what she'd heard in the jet.

"Uh…Logan chased him and that friend of his down, and killed his friend, and tied Matthew up to a tree with a wound in his shoulder that, if not treated, will get bad enough to kill him." Lily giggled, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Logan," she whispered to herself, low enough that John didn't hear her.

He helped her down the hall, and was about to turn into her room, but she stopped him.

"What?" She watched Logan walk into his room, a little ways down the hall.

"I…Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked, looking up at him. "I…I gotta do something…"

"Uh, yeah, sure…I'm gonna go grab something to eat, okay?" She lifted her head, kissing him quickly, and nodded.

"Okay…" He moved her to the wall, and headed away, to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Lily kept one hand on the wall, and supported herself as she moved down the hall to Logan's room. She knocked, and cracked the door open a little. "Logan?" she asked.

"C'mon in…" She completely opened the door, and stepped in, flinching as she swung her hips to miss the doorknob. Lily rested her back on the thin part of the door, and smiled as he leaned his head out of his closet. "What's up?" he asked, stepping out of the closet, tugging his shirt over his head. She sighed.

"Uh…Well…Logan…I wanted to thank you," she answered.

"For what?" he asked, sitting on the footboard of his bed.

"For talking to John when he tried to leave again…and convincing him to stay with me here…" He smiled, looking down for a second. "And for stopping Matthew from hurting someone else…" He looked up, and she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you so much, Logan…" He smiled, hugging her back.

"Your welcome, Lily…Anytime. I just didn't want to see you miserable anymore…and I knew if something had happened to you, then John would be miserable, and he pisses me off enough as it is, so…" She laughed, and stepped back.

"Well…still…thank you, Logan." She planted a really quick kiss on his cheek, and headed out of the room, her hands pushed lightly against her stomach, eyebrows knitted together as pain shot thru her stomach.

Lily slid her hands around John's waist as he stood at the fridge, causing him to jump.

"Hey, baby…did what you had to do?"

"Yup…"

"What _did_ you have to do?" She kissed his cheek.

"Why do you ask, you think I'm cheatin' on you or somethin'?" she asked, smirking as she leaned against the counter.

"No, just curious," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I wanted to thank Logan for everything he's done…to Matthew, and Dirk…and bringing you back to me," she said, slightly softly. He looked up as he closed the door to the fridge, and sighed.

"Ah…that…" She lifted her hand, touching his cheek.

"Yes, that. If it wasn't for Logan, you'd probably be in Nevada right now, chilling by a pool or something," she said, her face straight. He leaned over, pushing his lips against her, and gently running his hands over her stomach and sides.

"Maybe…Who knows," he said, looking up at her. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Thankfully, no one…Thankfully, your still here with me…" He smiled back at her, and took her hand.

"C'mon, you should lay down," he said, leading her from the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily laid on her bed, her knees bent to her left, her left arm draped over her stomach, and her right arm beneath her head. She stared up at the ceiling, unable to see anything in the utter darkness surrounding her. She sighed, and closed her eyes, hoping she'd be able to sleep.

_She rolled onto her side, sighing, and pushed herself off her bed. She glanced down at the baggy sweats she was wearing, and the one-size-too-big football jersey she had, as she wandered out of the room, looking around the darkened hallway for any sign of life. Seeing none, Lily rushed down the hall, and carefully opened one of the bedroom doors, peeking inside to see John sitting up on his bed, his blanket over his head, and a flashlight on. Smiling, she closed the door behind her, and crossed to the bed, lifting up the blanket, and smiling at his surprised face. _

"_Lily! What are you doin' here?" he whispered. She sat down in front of him, tugging the blanket over her back, and looked down at his hands. He had been flipping thru a magazine, but when she'd lifted up the blanket, he shoved it beneath his mattress so she wouldn't see. She giggled, and looked back up at him._

"_I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come see if you were still awake…And when I come in to see you, I find you looking at dirty magazines…Dirty, dirty John," she giggled. He blushed, but smiled._

"_Uh…yeah…yeah…that's me…Dirty John…" he said softly. Lily leaned over, kissing him, but pulled back to giggle again. "Your just giggly tonight aren't you?"_

"_Yep…sorry, can't help it. It's almost two in the morning, and I haven't slept at all yet…but I wanted to see you…" He clicked off the flashlight, and climbed out from under the blanket, pulling her with. _

"_C'mon, let's go for a stroll," he said casually, leading her out of the room. He took her up to the roof, and they sat, staring up at the sky, in silence. Finally she sighed._

"_John…what would you do if you could just pack up everything right now and leave?" He thought for a second, and gave her a squeeze._

"_I'd tell you to pack up, too, because you're coming with me." She smiled, and leaned back in his arms, looking over at him. _

"_Where would you take me?"_

"_As far from here as possible, so long as we stay out of Carson City," he said, smiling back. _

"_Because of your parents, right?"_

"_Exactly…You are so brilliant, Lily." She blushed, shaking her head._

"_No, I'm not. If I were, I'd be passing these damned classes…" _

"_Nah, Lil, not brilliant as in school brilliant. You have a way with people that makes them feel like you've known them forever…"_

"_John…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Stop it. I only seem brilliant because you've already told me these things. You've told me everything, John. You and I have no secrets between each other…And I love that. It…" She paused, trying to think. She took his hands in hers, and lifted them up, swaying a bit. "It makes me feel so free!" she exclaimed, laughing. He laughed, too, and pushed his lips against hers. _

"_I love you, Lil."_

"_Love you, too, John…Dirty John." They laughed again, and she leaned back in his arms._

Lily yawned, and rolled over, her arm falling over the edge of the bed.

"Lily…" She squeezed her eyes closed, and buried her head in her pillow. "Lily…" Groaning, she rolled onto her side, and looked up at Bobby. She jumped, and grabbed her stomach, pain shooting thru her body.

"God Damnit! Shit! Ah…what, Bobby?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He stepped back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. John wanted me to come in here and tell you that he wanted you to meet him at your spot in twenty minutes." Lily looked at him, confused, but nodded. He shrugged, and left the room, apologizing again. Sighing, Lily pushed herself off the bed, and quickly changed into a pair of knee length shorts and a sleeveless green shirt, then turned, heading out to the grounds, and paused.

"Our spot…" She couldn't think straight before the sun was completely up, and looked around, trying to think. Their spot…what was their spot? She closed her eyes, and saw the image of them on the rooftop, the one from her dream, and smiled. Heading back inside, she found the stairs to the roof, and climbed up them, closing the door behind her as she reemerged outside. John stood with his hands in his pockets, staring out at the trees. "John?" she asked, smiling. He turned his head, and walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Lil…"

"What's up? Why'd you have Bobby wake me up before noon?" she questioned, dropping her arms around his shoulders.

"Because I wanted to see you in the morning light…something I haven't done in years." She blushed, and lowered her head, but he lifted it back up as he stepped back.

"John?"

"And…I wanted to give you something." He dug his hand around in his pocket, and pulled his fist back out, taking her hand in his free one. "This…" He put his ring back on her finger, and set his lighter in her palm.

"Oh…I completely…"

"Forgot you'd given them back? I didn't. I just wanted to wait until I knew you'd forgiven me…" He bent his head a little, pushing his lips against hers, and smiled into it.

"Of course I've forgiven you…Dirty John…"

"What?"

"You don't remember?" He shook his head.

"Uh…no…" he replied.

"It was quite a few years ago…but it was around two in the morning, I guess, and I had gone into your room to see you. You were under your blanket with a flashlight, looking at dirty magazines, and I called you Dirty John…" He laughed.

"I remember now…"

"Yep, you were Dirty John Allerdyce…"

"I don't need the magazine's, Lily, cuz now I've got you, so you don't gotta call me that anymore."

"I haven't called you that in years, John," she pointed out, smiling. He hugged her, and smiled back, looking over her head thru the trees. She slid her hands around his waist, resting her head on his chest, and sighed.

"Lil?"

"Hm?" He paused, thinking for a second.

"What would you do if you could just pack up everything and leave right now?" She giggled, burying her face into his chest as he held her to him.

"I…I'd tell you to pack up too, because you're coming with me," she replied, thinking back to her dream. He smiled.

"Where would you take me?"

"As far away from here as possible…so long as we stay out of Carson City.." He lifted her head, and kissed her, hard, on the lips.

"God, I love you…" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again.

"I love you too, John. Always have. Always will." She rested her head against his chest again, sighing contently, and moved her arms around his waist. His arms went around her shoulders, and he let his chin rest against the top of her head, holding her closely. Lily closed her eyes, feeling the breeze rush over her face. She sighed again, and held him a bit tighter.

"You alright?"

"Mmmhmm…sorta tired…and just a little chilly…" she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. John pulled away, and tugged his blue jean jacket off, resting it around her shoulders. Smiling, Lily pushed her arms thru it, and hugged him again.

"That better?"

"Yeah…Thank you…" He kissed the top of her head, and took her hands.

"Come on…let's go grab something to eat," he said, leading her to the door. She followed him, all the way to the kitchen. As they passed thru the halls, Lily noticed there weren't many kids awake, or at least not wandering around. Bobby was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, and he turned, waving. She waved back, and entered the kitchen behind John. He opened the fridge, and started rifling thru the food, but Lily just wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. "You gonna stand there, or you gonna help me look?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. She moved up, kissing his cheek, and pulled back, walking to the other side of the kitchen. After a minute, he heard a small crash, followed by a thud, and turned to find Lily laying on the floor, eyes closed.

"Lil?" he asked, kneeling beside her. She didn't respond, but he saw she was barely breathing, so he picked her up and carried her downstairs, to Jean's lab.

John looked at Jean.

"Can you tell me what the hell just happened upstairs?" he asked. Jean examined Lily, and looked at John.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am serious…Pick her up, let's go…"

John paced the waiting room, waiting for word from the doctors.

_John, sit down…_ Xavier thought to him. John sighed.

_I'm worried, Xavier… _

_I know…but sit. You haven't rested for four days, since Lily got there… You're making Jean and Bobby nervous..._ he thought. John sighed again, and sat.

"Xavier bugging you from his office?" Bobby asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up…and yes." Bobby shrugged, looking over at Jean. She shook her head, and looked up as the doctor walked over.

"Who's responsible for this girl?" John went to stand, but Jean stood instead.

"I am…"

"Alright…I'm Doctor Matthews…"

"I'm Jean."

"Hello. Well…" He looked over at John, who was looking at him expectantly. "You may go in to see her if you wish…She's resting now, but she's still awake…" John pushed passed Jean and walked in the partially open door. Lily looked up from her place on the bed, and John practically ran to her side.

"Hi, John…" He placed a hand against her cheek, and pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"Hey, baby…How're you feeling?"

"Tired…but a little better…" He paused, pulling his hand back, when he realized she was hooked up to machine.

"What's this thing doing?" he asked.

"Letting me breathe…"

"You having problems, baby?" he asked, sitting beside her. She took a breath, looking away.

"John…"

"What?" She reached up, and took his hand, and moved her eyes to meet his.

"I'm sick…"


	11. Chapter 11

John gave her an odd look.

"What?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm afraid she's right, John," Jean said, entering the room. John turned around.

"Like, what, cold sick? Uh…Some…curable sick?" he asked. Jean shook her head.

"There isn't any real cure for it…But there are medicine's she can take…"

"Wait. Would one of you _please_ tell me what is wrong with you?" he asked, looking at Lily. She squeezed his hand, but looked at Jean.

"John…It's a disease, called myasthenia gravis," Lily said softly.

"Mya-what?" Jean smiled faintly.

"Myasthenia gravis. It's pretty much progressive weakness and abnormally rapid fatigue of the voluntary muscles...like those used in walking, talking, chewing, and breathing…Doctor Matthews told me that it's treatable, but not curable. Lily is very lucky. Ten percent of the people with this disease die, but for those who survive the first three years, there is chance of stabilization and, even, some degree of recovery…She's had this for four years…But she stopped taking meds…what was it, two years ago?" Jean asked. Lily lowered her eyes, nodding.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Two years ago, you weren't here…I didn't really feel any need to be, either…" she said softly.

"Lily…"

"Please don't lecture me…I know it was stupid, but…It was two years ago. _I_ was stupid, too…It didn't bother me too much, though. I thought I was okay. I thought it was gone, like…" she trailed off, the word _you _lingering in her mind. John stroked her hair, still holding her hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry…I just wanted to seem normal…Well, okay…Not normal, but…as normal as I could be…" John smiled, and leaned over, pushing his lips against hers.

"Lil…If you'd have told me, I would never have left…"

"And you never would come to see just how much you need to be here…Just how much _I_ need you to be here…" she pointed out. He nodded. Jean smiled.

"I'm going to take Bobby back to the mansion, explain everything to him, and Rogue…and then I do have to talk to Xavier. Doctor Matthews said John can bring you home whenever you feel up to it. I'm going to leave the car, and catch a cab," she said, tossing John the keys. He caught them, pushing them into his pocket.

"Alright…Thanks again, Jean."

"Your welcome, John…" Jean left, closing the door, and John leaned over, kissing Lily again. As he pulled away, he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, John," she said, softly. He reached up, wiping away the tears, and shook his head.

"Don't cry, Lil…Everything's gonna be fine…" She nodded.

"I know…but I just feel like such a shmuck for never telling you, and for stopping my meds…I should have started on them again when you showed up…but I guess I didn't think about it…John?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you take me back now?" she asked, sitting up a bit. He nodded, and stood.

"Let me go find Matthews, and I'll get you back." She watched him walk out of the room, and reached up, touching the tube the was placed over her top lip, and going into her nose, to let her breathe. After a minute, Matthews walked in.

"I sent John to get your medication refilled…You have to take them this time, Lily…"

"I know. I will…" He set a small pile of clothes by her feet.

"The bathroom is right there. You may go change back into your clothes." Lily nodded, and paused.

"What about this thing?" she asked, pointing to the tube. He motioned to the glass of water and two pills on the table beside her.

"Those are temp meds, to last you until you take your others. They'll keep you safe." She nodded, and took them quickly as the doctor smiled. "All you have to do when you go to leave is walk up to the nurses station right down the hall, and let them know your leaving. They'll just have you sign a few things before you leave…" Lily nodded.

"Thanks…" He nodded, and left. She took the tube off her nose, and carefully stood. Her legs were shaky, but she grabbed her clothes and moved to the wall, using it like a crutch to the bathroom.

John kept his arm around her as he lowered her into the passenger seat of the car.

"There, you in?"

"Yeah…" He waited until her feet were inside, and closed the door, jogging around to the driver's side, and climbing in. She buckled her seatbelt, and so did John, as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Lily rested her head on the seat, and closed her eyes. John drove for a little bit, and pulled into the parking lot of a McDonald's, and up to the drive-thru.

"Babe? You hungry?" She rolled her head, opening her eyes, and smiled.

"Actually…I am…"

"Kay…What do you want?"

"Uh…a crispy chicken sandwich, with fries, and a Coke…" she said, and reached over, slipping her hand into his. She closed her eyes again, and listened to the voice come over the little box.

"Hi, welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Lily yawned, drowning out John, and felt the car pull up. He took his hand from hers, and rummaged thru his pockets, pulling out his wallet.

"That'll be nine eighty-eight, please…" Lily opened her eyes, watching him hand the woman a ten, and wait patiently, taking his change. "Twelve cents is your change, pull up to the next window please…" He pulled up, jamming the change into his pockets, and reached out, taking the bag from the guy.

"Chicken sandwich, Big Mac, two large fries, a large Coke, and a large Sprite…" He handed the drinks to John, and Lily moved her hands, pulling out the cup holders. John set them in, and nodded to the guy.

"Thanks…"

"Have a nice day." John rolled up the window as he took off out of the drive-thru. Lily watched him head down the road, and pull into the park, shutting the car off and rolling the windows down a little.

They sat in silence, eating, almost the whole time they were there. Finally, Lily finished her food, shoving her trash into the bag as John removed his fries. She leaned back in her seat, nursing her soda, staring at the trees in front of her.

"How're you feeling?" John asked, shoving fries into his mouth. She shrugged.

"Better…not as tired."

"That's good…" They were quiet for a few more minutes, until John finished his food. After shoving his garbage into the bag, he reached over, taking her hand. "Lil?"

"Hm?" she asked, rolling her head and looking at him. He let her hand go, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Smiling, Lily hugged him back.

"I'm glad your okay…" She giggled, and nodded.

"Me too…I love you, John…"

"Love you, too, baby…" They sat there, holding each other, for a few minutes more, before he pulled back, and kissed her.

"We should get back to the mansion…" Nodding, John started the car, and whipped out of the park, taking off back to the mansion. She looked down at the seat, just now realizing it was a joined front seat, and slid over, unbuckling her seatbelt, and wrapping her arms around John's waist. Lily tucked her legs beneath her, resting her head on his shoulder. John smiled, and put one of his arms around her shoulders, holding her against him.

He pulled into the garage, and patted her shoulder, so she'd sit up. Lily sighed, but did so, and watched him move out, and around the car, opening her door and helping her out. She reached behind her first, picking up the small bag of medications John had picked up for her, and then held out her hand, letting him pull her from the car. She slid her arm around his waist, leaning against him, as they walked towards Xavier's office.

Lily reached out, pushing open the door, and peeked inside.

"Profess-"

"Come on in, Lily…John…" They came in, and she faintly smiled. Xavier was at his desk, writing down something quickly.

"Hi, Professor…" Xavier smiled up at them, setting his pen down, and motioned to the chairs.

"Sit down…How are you feeling, Lily?"

"A bit better, I suppose…"

"I wish we had known you were sick…" he began, and Lily took in a sharp breath, knitting her eyebrows together.

_What did you do?_

_I had no choice, Lily…I'm very sorry…_

_Oh…My…God…_

"If we had known, I never would've called your mother…to find out whether or not you were sick…" John bit his lip, shaking his head.

"What, uh, what did she say?"

"That she wants to come out here…to see you…" Lily shook her head, standing up quickly.

"Whoa, Lily…" John began, standing, too.

"I never want to see that woman again…" She sniffled, and started out the door, fighting back the tears in her eyes. John ran after her, and stopped her as the doors shut.

"Lil, stop this…Look, I need to talk to you…" She looked up at him, and nodded. He started down the hallway, towards her room.

"Lily! I need to talk to you!" She turned around, seeing Jean hurrying up.

"What's up?"

"Uh…" She shot a quick glance at John, and Lily sighed.

"John? Can you go ahead, and wait for me?" John kissed Lily's cheek, and headed down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Jean sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Jean, what is it?"

"Lily, there's something you need to know…"

John jammed his hands into his pockets, wandering around Lily's room, and looking at the nightstands of the other girls who shared the room. He sighed, and moved back over to Lily's bed, sitting up by the pillow, and lifted the picture of him, her, and her father off the nightstand. He softly chuckled, and lifted his eyes a bit, surprised to see another photo on her nightstand. He lifted it, and stared at it blankly, setting the first picture back down.

Lily sighed, her head in her hands.

"You're sure?"

"Doctor Matthews was positive…" Lily nodded.

"Thanks…" Turning, Lily moved down the hall to her room, pushing open the door. "John?"

"Lily, sit down…" She crossed the room.

"What's up?"

"I know all about how your mother treats you, but you should give her a break…" She knitted her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"You have a mother that loves you. She may not make it seem that way, but she does. I can tell. Compared to how my mother acted…Your mother thinks the world of you. She's just having a hard time because of your father's death…"

"John…"

"Listen. I've grown up knowing my parents hated me…because I'm a mutant. You…at least you have a family that cares about you. Your father tried to give you the world, your mother loves you, though you can't really see it, and you have a little brother who, though he and you don't talk much, he does miss you…That I can feel…Be lucky you have a family that cares about you…That's all I've ever wanted…My parents, my sister, they hated my guts, because of what I am…Yours still loved you, even after they found out what you were…I know your mother just dropped you off, but she kept in touch…her, and your father, and your brother…Mine just left me here, haven't heard one word from them since they moved to Nevada…I've always wanted a family that cared about me…or at least parents that did…I've always promised myself that someday, I'd let them know how I felt…And I've always had these…dreams, or whatever you wanna call them, of one big happy family, where my parents loved me, where they cared what happened…That's the only thing I've ever wanted. A family that loves me…" Lily paused, biting her lip, trying to hide a faint smile.

"Well…John…That makes what I have to tell you a hell of a lot easier…"

"Huh?" he asked, confused. Lily reached out, taking the picture of her mom, dad, her, and her brother, from when Lily was little, and her brother was just a baby, away from John. After setting it back on the nightstand, she slipped her hands into his.

"John…When I got checked into the hospital, Matthews ran a total and complete check on me, for anything that may be wrong…Jean just told me that he found something…She wanted to check with me, to make sure it was possible…but wasn't too surprised, I guess…"

"What are you talking about, Lil?"

"You want a family that loves you?"

"Yes…"

"Right this very moment, you have me…In…uh…about…" She paused, thinking. "Yeah, Jean said the usual time...John...I know...it's only been, like...seven or eight days...but...Matthews is pretty sure...You are...gonna...be...a...daddy..." she said, softly, tears stinging her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

He stared at her blankly.

"What?" She sighed, and put her palm against his cheek.

"John. Listen. You want a family that loves you. I love you more than anything…and…in nine months, your gonna have a little kid that's gonna love you, too…" John knitted his eyebrows together, and pulled his hands back, letting her's fall to his knee. She sighed, and closed her eyes, lowering her head. They sat together in silence, neither one moving, for a minute, before Lily felt John's hands on her stomach. She opened her eyes, looking at his hands.

"A kid?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Well…" He leaned over, pushing his lips against hers. "Fantastic. I'm finally gonna have a family that loves me…" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. He held her around the waist, and kissed her shoulder. "But…Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You'll take your meds every time you're supposed to."

"I swear on everything…everything holy, everything unholy…" She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, too, John…" She rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her close, smiling.

Rogue pushed open the door, and paused. Lily and John were laying on her bed, fast asleep. Shaking her head, she crossed over, and gently shook Lily's shoulder.

"Lily…psst…Lily. Wake up…It's almost dinner time." Lily groaned, but nodded, looking up.

"Okay…" She watched Rogue leave the room, and rolled onto her side, lifting her eyes to see John still asleep beside her. Gently, she placed her hand on his chest, and shook him a bit. "John…psst…John…" He groaned, and rolled away from her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Baby? C'mon, wake up…dinner time…" He shook his head.

"No, mommy…I don't wanna go to school…" She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Alright…you don't have to…Go back to sleep." She carefully climbed off the bed, and headed out of the room, running her fingers thru her hair.

She sat out by the pool, staring blankly down as the water rippled in the wind. John pushed open the front doors, and moved over behind her.

"Worried me, Lil…" She looked up.

"Hm?"

"I woke up and you were gone…" He put his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sorry…but you looked so cute…" He chuckled, and kissed her neck softly.

"Well…at least tell me where you're goin', even if I am asleep…" She faintly smiled, and nodded.

"Alright…"

"Did you eat dinner?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. "And why not?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"Babe, you gotta eat…you can't go without eating now…" She shook her head again.

"I don't wanna eat, at least not now…I'm just not hungry. I will eat breakfast, tho, I promise…" He smiled, and kissed her cheek. She turned her head, her lips meeting his, and smiled into it. They sat there, kissing, for a moment or two, when Lily pulled back, her head bowed, her eyes wide.

"Lil? What's up?"

"No…" she whispered, slowly standing up.

"No what?" She shook her head, tears in her eyes, as she spun around.

"No…God no…"

"Lily, what is it?" John stood, standing beside her, and looked at her, squeezing her hand. He saw her eyes trained on something in front of them, and turned, looking. A woman was walking into the building, who had shoulder length black hair and a tanned face.

"Please tell me she wasn't really there…"

"Lil? Who?"

"My mother…" she whispered, looking at John. John stared at her, and tugged his jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling up the hood, moving her to the wall.

"You stay right here, I will be back in a minute…" John jogged inside, and found Ororo in her classroom.

"Hey, John…"

"Storm? Can I borrow your car? I wanted to take Lily into town…" Ororo smiled, and tossed him the keys.

"Sure, John…be careful, though, and take her meds with her…" He nodded, and smiled at her.

"Thanks." John jogged down the hall, hiding from Lily's mother, and slipped into her room, snatching her meds before racing out of the building and dragging Lily to the car.

Lily leaned over in the car, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, John…"

"No problem…" he said, sliding his arms around her. "I know how much you hate your mom…no matter what." Lily lifted her head, and kissed him softly, slipping a hand over his stomach.

"I love you…" she said softly, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Love you too…" He rubbed his hand against her shoulder, and rested his cheek on the top of her head as they sat in the car, at the park, watching the lake. She sighed, and closed her eyes, giving him a light squeeze.

"I don't want to see her…I just want her to go away," Lily whispered, keeping her arms locked around him. He glanced down at her.

"What?"

"I don't want to see Vanessa Simon….I just want her to go away," she replied, lifting her head a little so he could hear her.

"Where would you like her to go, Lil?" he asked.

"Poof…" she answered, letting her head fall again. John ran his fingers thru her hair, and kissed her forehead, making her look up at him. He gently kissed her again, and felt her smile as he moved his hand to her cheek.

Lily curled up against him for a minute, and sighed, looking around.

"John?"

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, flipping thru the stations on the radio, before finally clicking it off.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked softly, looking at him. He smiled at her.

"Sure…come on." They climbed out of the car, and Lily slid her hand into his, clutching onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder as they headed down a path to take them around the lake. Lily sighed softly, and kissed his neck as they walked. John smiled, squeezing her hand, before he led them thru the trees, away from the lake, and off towards a pond that wasn't visible from the lake. She looked around, slightly confused.

"Where are we goin'?"

"I want you to see this pond…It's a greenish color, and it sparkles like an emerald…I thought you would like it." She smiled, slightly blushing.

"Oh, John…" He kissed her cheek, coming to a stop by the emerald looking pond, and sat. Lily stood, admiring it for a moment. When John tugged on her hand, though, she finally snapped out of it, and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder to see the pond, too.

They were there for about an hour when Lily moved to the dirt, turning to see him. John raised an eyebrow.

"What's up? You usually sit in my lap until one of us falls asleep, or we need to leave." Lily giggled, and leaned over, kissing him.

"John?"

"Hm?"

"Would you do me a huge, gigantic favor?"

"Sure…what?" She leaned over, kissing him softly, and carefully moved her lips to his cheeks, kissing it. After a second, she moved her lips to his ear, and wrapped them around his earlobe, sucking on it for a minute. John's eyelids lowered, and he moaned, gripping her hands in his. Lily giggled slightly, and pulled back, looking at him.

"Heehee…"

"Uhhhh….Lily…." She smiled at him, leaned back over, and did to his ear again. This time, though, she kept her lips there.

"John…make love to me…make love to me here by the pond…" John looked at her, as she pulled back, and smiled.

"Alright…you sure?"

"Mmmhmm…I miss the way you touched me…I…I want you to touch me again." John smiled, and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling back and winking at her as he laid her back in the dust and grass.

His fingers slid down her front, and tugged her shirt over her head. Lily smiled up at John, and tugged his off, too. He bowed his head, kissing her neck and shoulder, as he pulled her bra off, setting it on her shirt. His lips trailed her skin to her chest, as her fingers wrapped around his jeans and the button.

"I love you so much, Lily," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, John. I love you too…I love you with all my heart…"

"Me too…"

"And I always will."

"I will always love you, too, baby," he said, kissing her again. Lily smiled up at him, her cheeks a faint pink color, and pushed her lips against his forehead as he bowed his head to kiss her chest. Lily undid his jeans, and pushed on them. John moved so they could slide down, and he kicked off his shoes, too, holding himself up like he was gonna do a pushup. Lily laughed, smiling at him. John smirked, and kissed her cheek.

"I love hearing you laugh." She smiled at him, and snapped the band of his boxers, making him jump slightly. He kissed her again, pushing her jeans down. He moved, taking off her shoes and jeans, and paused.

"What?"

"Why don't you roll over for a second? I wanna put these under us so that dirt doesn't get anywhere uncomfortable." She giggled, and nodded.

"Good idea…" He laid their shirts beneath them, and climbed back on top of her.

They showed up at the school, and as Lily headed inside, John lifted his eyes, watching her stop short in the doorway. At the other end of the hallway, staring down at her, eyes burning with hate, hands clenched into white knuckled fists, was Vanessa Simon.


End file.
